The Hunter and The Wiccan
by Dark Goddess2000
Summary: You think you know what really happened? Well, you don't. You may have seen a few episodes, maybe the entire series but that doesn't mean you know what really happened. Stories got edited, details left out, facts twisted, so I'm here to tell you the real story of the events that changed everything, of the relationship between a Hunter and a Wiccan. Piper\Dean. R&R.
1. Hunter meets Wiccan

The Hunter and The Wiccan

The Wendigo

Phoebe, Prue and Piper stood in the hospital as they were questioned by Inspector Andy Trudeau and FBI agent Ashley Fallon about the thing that attacked Piper in the park. The questions were standard and if the creature hadn't been so clearly supernatural, it would've been the first time they were involved in an ordinary case but that's not what happened, you know that, I know that, we all know that. Now I know you're probably sitting here, wondering what's going on and why you need to know this, your all probably thinking that you've seen this before, that you know everything but I'm here to tell you that that's not true. Sure, you've watched the episode, maybe you've even seen the entire series but that doesn't mean you know everything that happened, stories got edited, details left out, facts twisted, so I'm here to tell you the true story of what really happened, of the events that changed _everything_, starting with that night, starting at the moment when two 'Homeland Security Agents' walked in and headed for the group.

"Hello, Ms. Halliwell, I'm Agent Wyatt and this is my partner Agent Perry. We're from Homeland Security and we have some questions regarding your attack if that's okay with you, miss?" The Agent asked, flashing a mega watt smile at Piper, making her pale face flush slightly.

"Excuse me, agents, what is Homeland Security doing on an FBI case?" Agent Fallon asked

"I'm afraid, ma'am, that we're not at liberty to talk about it, it's confidential you see, but if you would like information, feel free to call our superior." The freakishly tall Agent told her, handing her a card which she took before walking away to go do exactly what he suggested and the two extremely attractive Agents turned back to Piper who asked what they wanted to know.

"Could you describe the creature?" Agent Wyatt asked

"Describe it? Okay… big, scary, strong… kind of like a cross between a werewolf and Charles Manson." Piper told them

"Did it have yellow eyes? Talon like claws? Was it afraid of fire?" Agent Perry asked and she nodded in agreement as he described the thing that had attacked her.

"Ms. Halliwell, we just have one last question for you and then you're free to go. When the creature attacked you, did it bite or scratch you or anything?" The smaller Agent asked

"Yeah, it scratched me on the arm. Why, is it poisonous or diseased because the doctor said I'd be fine?!" Piper exclaimed, freaking out

"No, Ms. Halliwell, your fine, it was just a simple question and now we'll take our leave so that you can go home and rest. I'm sorry about what happened and I hope you feel better." Agent Perry said before he and his partner left, talking urgently between each other.

* * *

"Sam, did you see that scratch? If we don't kill this thing by tomorrow, we're going to have to kill her to." Dean told his younger but taller brother

"Yeah, I know but how are we going to find it? I mean, Dean, this thing looks like us during the day, it doesn't have any signs like the other monsters except fire but what are we going to do, wave a lighter in everyone's face and see if they react? We don't even have any suspects and now we have to worry about someone turning into one of these things." Sam ranted

"Speaking of the would-be-victim, one of us should check up on her tomorrow to see how close to turning she is."

"Oh, and you think it should be you because she's cute and you have to hit on anything wearing a skirt." It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"Well yeah."

"Whatever. I should have known you couldn't make it one case without hitting on someone. Just try to remember the poor girl is infected and keep it in your pants."

…

…

"Hey, Dean, does the name Halliwell sound familiar to you?" Sam asked, curiously, it had been bothering him ever since he first heard the name but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

"No, why?"

"No reason, just wondering." Maybe he'd call Bobby tomorrow and see if he knew anything.

* * *

"Oh! Agent Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Piper asked, surprised to see him standing at her door

"Just thought I'd check up on the pretty girl. Hope you don't mind?" He said, flashing a grin that made her heart skip a beat as she bite her lip, his eyes following the movement

"Not at all. Please come in, Agent." She told him, stepping aside

"Oh, please, call me Chris." He requested, quickly snapping an arm out to grab her when a dizzy spell hit her, making her almost hit the ground but thankfully he caught her in time.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, receiving a weak nod in return along with a thankful smile "Good, can you make it to the living room?"

"Back off! What, you think I can't walk!?" She snapped before looking apologetic "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just- I- What's happening to me?" She asked, wide brown eyes staring up at him, terrified.

* * *

"What do you got, Sammy?" Dean asked as he stepped out into the hall of the manor

"Well, on the Wendigo front, nothing but I found out something else that's really interesting. Remember how I asked if the name Halliwell was familiar? It's because it was. When I was eleven, I found a book in Bobby's library about a wiccan Melinda Warren who was burned during the Salem Witch Trials. Before she died she prophesied that three sisters would become the most powerful witches the world has ever known and become the greatest force of good against evil. I looked into it and the Warren line became the Halliwell line" Sam informed him

"Witches against evil? That's a good one, Sammy, thanks, I needed a good laugh."

"I'm not joking, Dean."

"WHAT?! Good witches! You can't seriously buy that crap! Witches are evil, Sam, we hunt them or did you forget that?" Dean exclaimed

"I didn't forget that, Dean, but they aren't witches, they're wiccans! They're powers come from nature not demons and if you don't believe me then call Bobby and ask him. It's not dark magic, Dean, it's light magic and they're not hurting anyone, actually if their file is any clue, they're saving people." Sam told him

"I still don't buy it."

"Dean, in all your years of hunting, have you ever seen an evil creature attack a witch? Because I haven't. They're not witches, Dean, they're wiccans, look it up on the computer, read it in a book or call Bobby but either way you're going to get the same answer. Now, you need to get past this and help me save that girl, she hasn't done anything, Dean, she doesn't deserve this." Sam told his brother who peeked into the living room to see Piper curled up in the chair, pale and shaking, and remembered her terrified, wide eyes and shaking, quiet voice, "_What's happening to me?"_ and decided to trust his brother.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

* * *

"Okay, so if you're not an Agent from Homeland Security, then who are you?" Piper asked, holding out her hands defensively, ready to freeze him at a moment's notice

"Well, my name isn't Chris Wyatt, it's actually Dean Winchester, my brother and I are hunters, we've been tracking this Wendigo for awhile now. I promise we come in peace." Dean told her, holding his hands up in peace signs, making her chuckle and put her hands down and Dean, seeing that she had relaxed, just had to make a joke.

"On a lighter note, I'm also an Aquarius; I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky women. You know, just throwing that out there, sweet cheeks." He quipped, winking and grinning at her, making her laugh

"Oh, that's cute, you're cute, really." She said, looking down at her watch before teasing "Wow, five minutes into the conversation and I already want to put duct tape over your mouth, that's got to be a record."

"No, sorry to disappoint but the record is actually one minute, it's a funny story, maybe I'll tell you it sometime over dinner… or maybe in bed…" His voice trailed off, suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her, making her blush, furiously.

"I'm just... going to uh... get some tea." She said, stuttering before practically fleeing the room

* * *

Prue, Phoebe and Sam walked into the living room and froze upon seeing Piper curled up in the arm chair, sweating and shaking, looking sick but laughing weakly at one of Dean's jokes before moaning in pain, making the two witches immediately rush to their sister's side.

"She doesn't look so good." Sam said to his brother, looking at the pale witch

"They never do. Did you find out who the Wendigo is?"

"Yeah, it's Agent Fallon." Sam told his brother, watching as Piper growled at her sisters "One of us should probably go get the chains before she starts turning."

"Already ahead of you, Sammy. Went out and got them when she started acting like she was PMSing." He must have said that a little too loud because all three girls were glaring at them.

"Bite me, asshole!" Piper snarled

"When and where, sweetheart?" Dean asked, winking at her

"Okay, moving on before she maims you. Sweetie, do you need any help getting up the stairs?" Phoebe asked her older sister, gently, trying to calm her rage filled sister down

"Help? _You're_ going to help me? You can't even hold a job!" Piper snapped, making her sisters wheel back in shock at their normally sweet sister

"Yeah, she's gotten a little cranky." Dean stated the obvious

"Why don't you just shut up, pretty boy?!" Piper growled at him

"Come on, make love, not war, baby." Dean said, grinning, holding his hands over his chest in a heart, making her crack a smile before she slowly stood up from the chair and they all headed up to the attic, Dean and Sam making sure to stay behind Piper in case she had a dizzy spell. They walked into the attic where they immediately set to chaining Piper to the water heater, Sam and Dean doubted that it would stop her if she turned but it was worth a shot.

"Do you guys have a flare gun?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, plenty, don't worry, we'll kill the thing and little miss damsel in distress here will be right as rain. Won't you, princess?" Dean told them, grinning

"Screw you, bitch!"

* * *

"Don't worry, you said. We'll kill this thing, you said. It'll be easy, you said. This is not easy!" Phoebe snapped

"Well, maybe if you were a better shot it would be easier!" Dean shot back as they all looked around the woods, trying to find the Wendigo which was incredibly hard since it was dark and it blended in with all the trees.

"Look there it is!" Prue said, pointing to the right where the Wendigo stood

"No, it's over there!" Phoebe argued, pointing to the left where another Wendigo was

"Well, looks like Piper got out." Dean said, keeping the flare gun on the one to the right

"Oh, you think? What do we do now? How do we tell which one is her?" Sam asked, pointing his flare gun at the other one

"Who do we shoot at?! Who do we shoot at?! Yo, Glenda the good witch, who do we shoot at?!" Dean shouted as the two Wendigo's ran at them

"That one!" Phoebe yelled, pointing to the one on the left and with that Sam fired only for the Wendigo to frantically wave it's furry hands causing it to freeze along with the other Wendigo and the brothers. Prue quickly telekinetically sent the flare at the one to the right where it screamed, going up in flames, making Piper revert back to human and the guys to unfreeze causing Piper to shriek as she scurried to hide behind a tree to cover her nakedness and Dean shrugged off his jacket, handing it to a shivering Piper who took it gratefully.

"So, how do you feel, princess?" Dean asked her

"Naked and freezing but I'm human and non-furry so that's always a plus." She replied, breathing in the forest smell from his jacket

* * *

Dean sat at the kitchen table, eating some of Piper's left over pie and looked up when Piper entered the kitchen, she smiled at him before grabbing a fork for herself and sitting down next to him.

"Looks like great minds think alike." She said, quietly, digging in

"Do you like the pie?" She asked, shyly

"Yeah, it's freaking awesome! The best pie I've ever had, where did you get it?" Dean inquired, curiously

"Actually, I made it."

"You made this? It tastes amazing." He complimented, making her blush and smile

"Thank you."

* * *

The next morning when Dean and Sam grabbed their stuff and headed downstairs, they saw a bag lying on the table with their names on it. Curious, they opened it and saw a bunch of homemade pies, bacon cheeseburgers and salads in there as well as a note.

**Hope you enjoy them. Consider it a thank you for saving my hide... literally.**

**PS. Feel free to come back whenever you like.**

**Thanks again, Piper**

* * *

Please Review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural… sadly.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	2. So we meet again

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Reckless Abandon

Piper walked around with a sleeping Matthew, cooing to him, jumping a little when the doorbell rang, waking the baby who started crying and she immediately started rocking him, trying to get him to go back to sleep, as she headed towards the door, seriously contemplating hitting whoever it was, of course that changed when she saw who it was.

"Dean, Sam, what are you guys doing here?" She breathed out in shock as seeing the handsome hunters standing at her door

"We had a case a couple of miles away that we finished early and we didn't have really have a place to stay and then we remembered you said we could drop by whenever. What's with the baby? He yours?" He asked

"What?! NO! No… no…_no_! He's not mine, we're just protecting him because a ghost is trying to kill him. But come in, make yourselves at home and… hey, you guys know a lot about ghosts, don't you?" Piper rambled

"Yeah, they're kind of our thing. It comes with being a hunter." Dean said

"Right, could you guys maybe help us with this ghost, please?" Piper asked

"Yeah, sure, it's the least we can do to repay you for letting us stay here." Sam told her

"Oh, you don't need to repay me but thank you so much for the help." She said when suddenly Matthew started crying again, making her freak out "Oh no, oh no, oh no! I think he needs to be changed and Prue isn't back with the diapers yet!"

"Here, give him to me, I got it. Hey, little man, let's get you changed." Dean said to the baby, walking into the kitchen with Piper and Sam following, both with a shocked look on face as they watched him turn a tea towel into a make-shift diaper.

"Oh, how nice." Piper sighed, biting her lip

"There we go. How's that? Such a good boy."

"Yes, he is." Piper breathed out, smiling at him as he turned around to face her with the baby perched on his hip, Sam noticed the look between them and smiled secretly, wondering when they would stop beating around the bush and get together.

* * *

"So, Matthew is from the van Lewens family and the ghost used to be their chauffer, Elias Lundy, who disappeared right before Martha's husband died and he has sworn to kill every male in the family. What do we do now?" Piper asked, turning to the brothers

"Well, now that we know who he is, we find out where his body is buried and burn it." Sam explained

"But he disappeared, there's no body on record." Piper told them

"Then we have to track it down and hope he's not attached to an object instead."

"This is going to be fun." Prue said

* * *

Piper and Sam were trying to dodge the electrical bolts being sent at them, it was being made slightly more easy by Piper freezing them… if only the stupid ghost would freeze as well.

"You know, Dean really likes you. I've never seen him so interested in a girl before. I've certainly never seen him drive so far for one." Sam told her, throwing himself to the side to avoid a bolt

"Far? It was only a couple of miles. And what do mean, he likes me?" Piper asked, confused, freezing one of the bolts before swinging the iron crow bar through him making him disappear

"What?! A couple of miles?! We were in Miami since when does that constitute as 'a couple of miles'?" Sam asked, incredulously, ducking as a bolt unfroze and hit the wall behind him "And what I meant is he hasn't shut up about you since we left."

"Really? That's so sweet. Wow, watch it, buddy! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here?!" Piper yelled at Elias who looked bewildered as opposed to Sam who was laughing as she swung the bar through him again.

"Honestly, ghosts these days, no manners what so ever." She huffed, shaking her head, making Sam laugh even harder before being cut off by Piper pushing him to the floor and getting blasted into the wall by a bolt that was meant for him. He threw his arms over his head when all the bolts unfroze, one hitting the chandelier causing it to crash on the ghost making him disappear, he quickly got up and ran over to Piper who was knocked unconscious with blood dying her hair and scratches all over her face and arms and he swore heavily before picking her up in his arms and running as fast as he could to the exit but before they could cross the threshold the door slammed shut and they were flung into a wall, he made sure to shield Piper as best as he could, she couldn't take anymore blows to the head, Sam looked up and saw Elias gliding towards them.

Damn it, Dean, where are you?!

* * *

Dean, Prue and Phoebe quickly found the oak where Prue tried to telekinetically lift the dirt off the body but her powers didn't seem to be working so Dean handed out the shovels and they all started digging hurriedly, all of them motivated by the thought of their sibling in the house, causing a distraction and with that thought they started digging even faster.

"You know, Piper really likes you, I've never seen her smile at someone like she smiles at you." Phoebe told him, making him smile slightly

"Oh shit." Prue swore, pointing to where Elias was standing on the balcony and swore again as Dean was flung into a tree, hitting his head, knocking him out, Prue quickly grabbed the crow bar and telekinetically throw it at him causing him to disappear and they started digging with fever, cheering inwardly when they hit the bones only to realize Dean had the lighter and then- as if things weren't already bad enough- the ghost reappeared and flung Prue into the tree as well, landing next to the still unconscious Dean, she hurriedly looked through his pockets until she found the lighter.

Elias was just about to fling Phoebe too when a crow bar swung through him, revealing a bruised and bloody Sam standing there, breathing heavily, hearing her name being shouted she turned to see Prue telekinetically throwing her the lighter, she caught it and quickly poured the gasoline on the bones before lighting and dropping the lighter just as Elias reappeared and flung Sam into off the balcony, watching as he and the bones went up in flames and Prue telekinetically catch Sam right before he hit the ground, with that Phoebe slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

It was over and Matthew was safe. Everything was fine.

"Piper's hurt badly, she needs to get to a hospital." Sam told them

"So does Dean." Prue added, holding up a bloody hand from his head

Or not.

* * *

Piper had to get a few stitches as did Dean and Sam and Prue had to get their shoulders popped back into place but besides that they were all fine, all of them knew it could've been a lot worse. Elias was vanquished, Martha was safe and Matthew was back with his mother, the sisters had to admit they would miss him. Dean was woken up by a knocking on his door and opened it to see Piper standing there with pie and two forks, he beckoned her inside and they sat down on his bed, digging in, Dean moaning dramatically making Piper laugh.

"How's your head?" She asked, concerned

"Fine, thanks, how's yours?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. So, I have a question, why does iron repel ghosts?" Piper asked, curiously

"It's actually pretty simple, you see, striking a ghost with an object made of iron grounds their electrical charge, disrupting and warding them off until they can recover." He explained

"Really? I was expecting less scientific and more ancient lore. You really know your stuff, don't you? Do you think you could teach me?" She asked, genuinely interested

"Sure, where do you want to start?" He questioned, making her smile brightly

* * *

When Sam opened his brothers door the next morning, a bag from Piper in his hand, he found Dean curled around Piper, protectively, and Piper was snuggled into his chest, her face buried in his neck. Sam smiled and quietly closed the door, it couldn't hurt to let them sleep in a little longer, maybe they would finally stop avoiding their feelings for each other if they wake up, cuddling, he really hoped so, they were good together and after she had took the blast for him, Dean seemed to finally trust her.

Maybe they could out. God knows, if any one deserved some happiness, it was Dean.

* * *

Please Review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	3. Goodbye

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Awakened

Dean stood beside Piper's bedside, looking at her pale face, she looked like she was sleeping and he kept waiting for her to wake up but she just… didn't, she didn't even so much as twitch. It was painful, seeing her laying on that bed, hooked up to all those tubes and machines, knowing he couldn't do anything about it because this wasn't demons or monsters or anything he could work with, this was something much worse, this was a disease that she got from a freaking bug, this… this was something he couldn't fight, something he couldn't shoot or stab or exorcise, he couldn't do anything but stand there and watch her lay there, in a coma, knowing that she could die any second and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"Why won't you wake up?" He asked, brushing her hair away from her face "Please, Piper." Suddenly Phoebe, Prue and Sam rushed into the room with a poppet and a cup of blood.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing?" Dean questioned, watching the sisters put the blood on the doll

"We're waking Piper up, now shush." Prue told him before they placed their hands on the poppet and Piper and started chanting "Troubled blood with sleeps unease, remove the cause of this disease." The door started to open and the brothers quickly rushed to press their combined weight against the door, slamming it shut, making the doctor yell out before banging on the door.

"Sorry, Doc, can't get it open! Hurry up!" Dean said, whispering the last part to the sisters

"Sleep eternal never more, and shift this source of illness borne, to this poppet whom none shall mourn." They finished chanting and the silence was deafening as they all waited for Piper to wake up or show any signs of life whatsoever… but nothing happened.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Dean asked, gazing at the still comatose Piper

"I don't know, it should have work-" Prue started to say, voice saturated with tears, before being cut off by Piper abruptly springing forward, making everyone smile in relief, now breathing easier. Prue and Phoebe immediately went over and hugged her tightly while Sam and Dean opened the door for the doctor who froze in shock at seeing Piper awake and being smothered by her sisters.

"What's up, Doc?" Dean quipped, still smiling broadly

"This doesn't make any sense. It's not possible!" The doctor said, rambling on, looking bewildered, before telling Piper that she was free to leave.

"Okay, we're going to go get you some clothes and food, sweetie. Oh, I'm so happy your okay." Phoebe told her, giving her a hug before she and Prue left, Sam trailing behind.

"I'm glad you feel better, Piper." Sam said, making her smile and thank him, and with that he went to follow the witches, wincing when he felt something stab his leg, he looked down, confused before shrugging and continued walking. Dean went to follow his brother but stopped and quickly gave her a hug, whispering in her ear "Nice to have you back, princess." Before walking out of the room, without a backwards glance, although if he would have looked back, he would've seen her smile brightly.

* * *

Dean was spread across the bed, listening to the news, tiredly, before he heard something that made his eyes snap open and he bolted up, looking at the TV in shock.

"We've identified the initial carrier and we put her and anyone she may have affected in the isolation ward."

"Is it true that P3 was quarantined because it was the source of the outbreak?"

"Oh, crap." Dean swore, quickly grabbing his keys and jacket and walking over to bathroom, banging on the door "Come on, Sammy, we got to go!" He stumbled back when the door suddenly swung open and he was shocked by the sight of his little brother, sweaty and breathing heavily, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"You look terrible, worse than terrible actually, you look like… you look like Piper did." Dean told him, feeling his forehead for a fever and quickly pulled his hand back at how high his fever was.

"Crap. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No, Dean, I'm fine." Sam protested, weakly, before falling into a coughing fit so bad he had to lean against the doorway "I'm… I'm… I'm fine." The wheezing didn't make it very convincing and neither did the fact that he passed out.

"Crap!"

* * *

Dean, holding Sam up, walked into the hospital when suddenly Sam glowed a golden color and stood up straight, no longer wheezing, coughing, sweating or anything, he wasn't sick anymore, he wasn't even showing any signs of being sick at all. The two brothers looked at each other, confused, before realization dawned on their faces and they broke out into a run towards quarantine, if the sickness was being caused by the spell that woke Piper from her coma and Sam wasn't sick anymore then that means the spell was canceled and that meant… that meant Piper was comatose again or maybe even… maybe even dead, they barged into the room and saw Piper, lifeless and pale, lying on the bed with doctors surrounding her.

"She's not responding to CPR! Come on, Ms. Halliwell!"

* * *

Piper opened her eyes and, looking around, saw herself and her sisters as children as well as her parents and her Grams, laughing and playing around a Christmas tree. She remembered this memory, it was the last Christmas she had with her mother, before she realized it, she was crying.

"It's a beautiful memory." She whirled around to see who said that and saw a man in a trench coat, standing a couple of feet from her

"Who are you?" Piper asked

"I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord and I am here to heal you." He told her in a monotone voice

"Right, why does an Angel care if I die, I'm just one person, surely an Angel of the Lord has more important things to do then heal me?" She asked

"You are a very important person, a very important part of the future, you cannot die, it would prove to be disastrous." He informed her

"Why? Prue and Phoebe are the super witches, not me. Sam and Dean are the fighters, not me. So why is it such a big deal if I die?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit, maybe it is not as obvious as it is in your sisters and the Winchesters but you are a fighter, a warrior, without you, your sisters, would just give up, they would never become the people that they need to be. That is why you are important, that is why you cannot die and most importantly, that is why you have to keep fighting, it is your destiny." He said before pressing two fingers to her forehead.

"Goodbye, Piper Halliwell." Was the last thing she heard before everything went black

* * *

"Time of death, 9:40 AM."

Phoebe and Prue were holding onto to Sam, crying, as he tried to comfort them, Dean shut his eyes tightly, hoping this was just a terrible nightmare, and let his head hit the wall behind him. Why did good people have to die? It wasn't fair, all she had ever done was save people, including his brother, and this is what she got, magic turning its back on her, doctors that couldn't help her and nobody to save her. It wasn't fair, she deserved better.

"Wait, I think she's responding. There's a heartbeat." Those words caused everyone to walk closer to the bed, her sisters gazing at Piper with a hopeful expression, and they all sagged in relief, Dean dragging a hand over his face, when she started coughing, the nurse stating that her pulse was strong. She moaned, her head rolling to the side, and her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at them, weakly.

"Hey. What did I miss?"

* * *

Piper heard a knocking on her door and got up to answer it, smiling when she saw Dean standing there with pie and two forks, "I would hate to break tradition." He told her and she nodded, still smiling, stepping aside to let him in and they sat down on her bed and started eating.

"Dean, I am so sorry Sam got sick because of me." Piper apologized

"You don't need to apologize, Piper, it wasn't your fault."

"My sisters cast that spell to save me and it almost killed Sam. How can you not hate us?" She asked

"I've done a lot of dangerous, stupid things to save my brother, I can't really judge, especially when you made them reverse the spell even though you knew you would die, I can't blame you after that." He explained, he had wanted to believe his brother when he said they weren't evil but it was against everything he believed in but then Piper took that blast for Sam and gotten herself badly injured in the process, and today she was willing to die so other people could live, how can you continue believing someone is evil after that?

He had thought that he knew everything about hunting and then he comes here and suddenly nothing makes sense anymore, suddenly there's good magic and witches who aren't actually witches, who save people, and everything is upside down and he just doesn't know what to do anymore because God help him, he actually likes her. She's cute and funny and he could easily imagine being with her, she was the type of girl you settle down with, get married to, start a family with, everything he's always secretly wanted, and it scares the hell out of him, because those kind of things, they don't happen to him, he's not the type of guy who gets a happy ending and in a couple of months he's going to hell, and he already cares about her way too much. So, that's why he got a pie from the fridge and knocked on her door in the middle of the night, he just wanted to hang out with her one last time before he left and never came back, because it's easier that way, it really is because he… he really likes this girl but nothing can ever happen and doesn't that just suck.

"Are you okay? Is your shoulder bothering you? Sam told me you hurt it on your last hunt." Piper asked, running her hands over his shoulder, concerned. When he didn't answer, she looked up, questioningly, and cocked her head when she saw him smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You." He breathed, leaning in slightly

"M-me? That's.. sweet. Really, really sweet." She whispered, blushing slightly

"I've been known to do that every now and then."

"Mm, c-can you please just kiss me now?" She asked and he leaned in and did exactly that, cupping the back of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his. They broke apart and he started kissing her neck, lying them down on the bed.

And that was all she wrote.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at Piper who was sound asleep, the moonlight from the window shining on her bare back, he brushed the hair from her face before sighing and grabbing his things to leave.

"You don't have to sneak out, you know." He froze with his hand on the doorknob and turned to see Piper awake, sitting up, clutching the sheet to her chest. She didn't look angry or sad, she just looked understanding which was worse than if she had thrown a lamp at his head, at least he was used to that.

"Look, Piper, you're a great girl and I really do like you but.. I'm not that guy. I'm not the guy who sticks around, Piper, and you deserve that guy, you deserve the best and I'm not that." He explained

"I understand, I really do, and it's okay, I just don't want things to be awkward between us. I don't want anything to change, I want to stay friends, can we do that?" She asked him

"I hope so. You're a really cool girl, you know that?"

"And don't you forget it." She said, jokingly pushing him and they smiled at each other, both wishing things could be different.

"Goodbye, Piper." Dean got up, grabbing his things, and headed to the door, looking back at Piper, noting how beautiful she was, he smiled regretfully.

"Goodbye, Dean." When the door closed, she flopped back on her bed and let the tears fall, crying into her pillow.

…

Dean let his head fall back against the door, listening to the sounds of her crying and hating that he was the reason, and closed his eyes tightly, once again wishing that things could be different, he sighed heavily before walking towards Sam's room. It was time to leave.

* * *

Please Review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

I'm not sure if I got the characters right, if I didn't, I'm really sorry and I'll try to do better next time.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	4. Welcome to My World

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Jus in Bello

Sam and Dean shuffled awkwardly around each other before sitting down, heavily, on the cheap, moldy bed and looked around their jail cell, jiggling their chains slightly.

"How we going to Houdini ourselves out of this one?" Dean asked his younger brother, not really expecting an answer but needing to break the stifling silence, he certainly didn't expect Sam to bolt up, eyes widening with realization.

"I think you just answered your own question." Sam breathed, wanting to hit himself for not thinking of it sooner

"You want to explain that, Sammy, or are we going to play the guessing game?"

"Houdini, Dean, that's it!" He exclaimed, excitedly

"Did they knock a few bolts in your brain loose? Because you're not making any sense, man."

"Don't you get it?! Dude, we have the Charmed Ones on our side, all we have to do is get them to magic us out of here." Sam explained

"That could work except for one tiny, _tiny_, little detail. How are we supposed to call them? They took our phones; I highly doubt anybody out there is going to lend us one, so how are we going to ask them to Houdini us out of this?"

"… We're screwed." Sam deadpanned

"Yeah."

* * *

Dean jogged into the impound lot and quickly popped the trunk, hastily putting weapons and amulets into a duffle bag, his head shot up when the lights started flickering and swore when he saw the gigantic cloud of black smoke coming towards him. He slung the bag over his shoulder and ran back inside where Sam and the others had lined the windows and doors with salt and spray painted the floors with devil's traps, Dean yelled out a warning, "They're coming! Hurry!" as he slammed the door shut, throwing a gun to Sam as they ran into the main office where everyone else was.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Now might be a good time to call Piper."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, quickly grabbing the phone and dialing, heart beating fast as he prayed for someone to pick up, he smiled in relief when he heard Piper's sweet tone.

"Hey, Piper, we could really use some help right now." He told her, cursing when the black smoke hit the building, causing dust to fall from the ceiling as the building shook.

"What was that? What have you two gotten yourselves into now?"

"It's a _long_ story but basically we're stuck in a police station surrounded by demons." Sam informed her, casually

"… We'll be right there."

* * *

Piper sat on a desk, fiddling with her anti-possession necklace, and watched as Sam showed her sisters how to hold the shotgun. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming towards her and saw Dean standing in front of her, looking tense.

"Hey." She smiled at him, widely, and he grinned back at her, relaxing when he realized that things weren't awkward between them.

"Hey. Look, Piper, thanks for helping us, you guys didn't have to."

"Well, you guys helped us with the Wendigo and Elias, this is the least we can do."

"That's not true; this is a lot more dangerous than the cases we helped you guys with. Just accept the thanks, Piper; it's not something I do very often." He told her and she reluctantly nodded in agreement. They sat, watching their siblings in silence, chuckling when Phoebe accidently rammed the butt of the gun into Sam's gut, making him grunt in pain.

"I guess it's a good thing you already taught me how to shoot a gun, huh?" Piper asked, smiling at him

"Yeah, although I'm starting to wish I had taught your sisters as well." Dean told her, wincing when he saw Sam slid to the floor, holding his groin, moaning in pain, and Dean looked at the sisters with wary eyes, wondering if everyone would be safer if he took the guns away from them. "I'm not afraid to admit that the thought of being anywhere near your sisters while they have those guns, scares the shit out of me." Piper started laughing at the confession before flinching in sympathy as Sam ducked to avoid Phoebe's shotgun, he looked over at them with pleading eyes, mouthing 'help me' before turning to look out at the demon filled parking lot with longing.

A loud crash made them jump up and rush into the room, guns pointed, to see a blonde demon stuck in a devil's trap and Piper instinctually flicked her fingers causing everybody to freeze, including the demon, and she tilted her head in surprise, "Huh, I guess that does work on them." Piper unfroze the rest of the room and Dean sighed, exasperated, when he saw the demon, "So, how do we kill her?"

"We don't. Piper, can you unfreeze her?" Sam asked, walking towards the blonde and scratching the trap with his knife

"But she's a demon." Piper protested

"She's here to help." Sam told her, making her look at him incredulously before turning to Dean, wide eyed, and he sighed, rolling his eyes, nodding his head in agreement and she reluctantly unfroze her and the demon strutted out of the devil's trap, stopping in front of Piper, looking her up and down, making her and Dean tense up, before recognition dawned on her face and she leaned in and whispered, reverently, "A Charmed One." Dean shifted uncomfortably before tugging Piper towards him, making the blonde's eyes snap over to him, analyzing him, what she found made her laugh, darkly.

"Only you, Dean-O. I wonder though, have you told her your little secret yet?" She called over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.

"I-I don't like her." Piper told Dean, uncomfortable with how the demon had looked at her, Dean threw an arm over her shoulder as they headed for the door.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

Piper, Prue and Phoebe stood in front of the unprotected doors, guns ready, and immediately started shooting when the demons flooded through the doors, Prue telekinetically flung half of the crowd into the wall before doing the same to the rest, Phoebe had quickly abandoned the gun after almost blowing Piper's head off and was now in a hand-to-hand fight with two demons, she blocked a punch from one, twisting his arm and drop kicking him before levitating to avoid a hit from the other one, Piper cart wheeled out of the way before shooting the demon full of salt shells and roundhouse kicked the one behind her, splashing her with holy water.

Everything was going good… until the tide started turning, it seemed like word that the Charmed Ones were there had gotten out because a handful of demons left their previous fights and instead ganged up on the sisters. Prue got telekinetically thrown into the wall so hard it cracked, screaming in pain when the demon stepped on her hand, breaking it, so she brought her other hand up to fling him away from her but before she could he grabbed it and twisted it back so far there was a distinct snap, he lifted her up by her throat and slammed her against the wall again before bringing up a knife to stab her.

Phoebe got picked up by her throat and thrown into the wall before another demon pulled her up by her hair and backhanded her, sending her to the floor as the demon kicked her over and over, one of her ribs breaking, making her scream in pain, Piper stumbled back into the wall due to a kick to the stomach and she shoot at the demon a couple of times, sending it to the floor, before rolling out of the way of a punch and trying to shoot him but the gun was out of shells so instead she rammed the butt of her gun into his face, she shrieked in surprise and dropped the gun when another demon grabbed her from behind so she kicked off the wall, making them fall to the floor where the demon rolled on top of her and went to stab her so she quickly froze her and the entire room, saving her sisters as well.

Piper scrambled up and saw her sisters in pain from their severe injuries, she also noticed the demons starting to unfreeze and hastily started to chant, "Demon's soul hides behind an innocent's face. This witch's magic casts you out of this place!" black smoke poured out of all the demons mouths, pooling on the ceiling before disappearing in an explosion of light, the possessed people collapsing, and Piper quickly turned on the recording of Sam's exorcism before finally allowing herself to slide down the wall, exhausted. Prue slumped to the ground, holding her hands to her chest in pain, grimacing at soreness of her bruised throat, Phoebe leaned herself against the wall, clutching her ribs and sore stomach, resting her bruised cheek against the cool wall. The brothers and Henriksen stumbled out of the office and looked around, eyes widening at the large amount of people passed out on the floor, and they looked at the sisters with a new found respect in their eyes, these girls were bad ass.

* * *

Dean sat on the curb outside the Motel, looking up when Piper sat down next to him, offering silent comfort, not pushing him to talk about it. That's one thing he liked about Piper, she didn't push, and she let you talk when you wanted to talk and if you didn't want to talk than that was fine, she would just be there for you. It had been hours since Ruby had made that snide comment about his deal and she hadn't asked about it once, seemingly sensing that he didn't want to talk about it. She really was a cool girl, she wasn't even acting awkwardly over the fact they had slept together, she wasn't being clingy or needy, she was acting like it hadn't even happened… which was great… really, really great… so why the hell was it pissing him off so much?

"Are you okay?" Piper asked him, quietly

"I'm fine."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, I understand, but please don't lie." She whispered and he nodded in agreement and so they sat in silence for awhile, looking up at the sky, enjoying each other's company, Dean looked over and noticed Piper shivering slightly so he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her, making her thank him and smile at him gratefully.

"I'm not going to push you to talk but I would like it if you would listen to what I have to say. I haven't been doing this as long as you have but I do know how hard it is to deal with the fact that sometimes good people die and I know that when they do, you blame yourself, you tell yourself that you should have protected them, that if you had done something different they wouldn't be dead right now and you agonize over every little detail and try to convince yourself that it was your fault but you have to believe me when I tell you that you couldn't have done anything, none of us could have done anything, trust me, I have looked over every possible thing we could have done differently and there is just nothing we could have done and that's just… just terrible. It's a horrible feeling and I'm so sorry that you have to experience it and I would take it away if I could… but I can't so I hope this helped you… even if it was just a little and if it didn't, I understand." Piper tried to comfort him before standing up and kissing him on the cheek "Goodnight, Dean." She turned around to leave when a hand on her wrist stopped her, she turned back to look at Dean.

"You did, you know. Help me, I mean. Thanks Piper." He told her, sincerely, getting ready to go back to his room

"Hey, do you maybe want to go and get some pie from the diner down the street? My treat." Piper offered, hesitantly

"Yeah, sure, but you're not paying, it's on me." Dean told her and they started arguing back and forth about who was paying as they got into the car and he immediately cranked the music so that she couldn't argue anymore, making her huff angrily before cracking a smile at him when he pointed at her, singing along to the song, terribly.

* * *

Sam rushed out of the room, worried because Dean hadn't been in his bed, before freezing when he saw him asleep in the car with Piper in the passenger seat, covered by his leather jacket. Sam smiled, walking up to the car, quietly opening the door and then he slammed his hand against the horn, making them both bolt up, and he quickly ran away, laughing his ass off, before Dean could process what had happened.

"Love the hair, man!" Sam called over his shoulder, making Dean snap out of it

"You are so dead, Sammy!" Dean shouted, chasing after him

These were the moments that mattered; these were the moments that they were going to remember, not Lilith or any of that other crap, _these_ moments, the good ones, the ones that meant something. And this moment, getting chased around the parking lot by his pissed off big brother as the three girls, who had come to mean so much to them, laughed in the background, was one of the best ones yet.

* * *

Please review. I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

I'm not sure I got all the characters right, if I didn't just tell me and I'll try to do better next time.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	5. Body Snatcher

The Hunter and The Wiccan

A\N: Leo is going to be OOC but I assure you it is on purpose and for a specific reason so I really hope my changing the character doesn't bother anyone. Anyways, I just wanted to get that out there so nobody was surprised by Leo's OOCness during this chapter and now that I've done that, I'm going to let all of you get on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Coyote Piper

Piper dumped the trash in the dumpster, sighing and dusting off her outfit, she looked at her reflection in a broken piece of glass, running her fingers through her hair a couple of times in an attempt to calm down… it didn't work. Taking a deep breath, she turned to go back inside, stumbling back in shock when she saw the woman standing in front of her, she put a hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her erratic heartbeat and warily eyed the woman who gave her the same eerie feeling the blonde demon had. Piper went to sidestep the woman but she just stepped in front of her so she tried again but the woman once again blocked her attempt, giving up, the wavy haired brunette asked with a tight smile, "I'm sorry, do you need something?"

"Yes, I need you to be quiet and not squirm too much." The woman told her in a hiss, slowly enunciating the words, her pupils dilating to swallow the whites of her eyes as she stepped towards the wiccan, causing Piper to hastily flick her fingers in an attempt to freeze her but all the woman did was shake it off, giving her a malicious smirk before throwing her head back, black smoke pouring out of her mouth and surging into Piper. Hands clutching her throat, Piper choked violently, her back snapping into an arch, she fell to her knees, body seizing and convulsing as her magic tried to overcome the possession, her mouth opened in a silent scream, nails scraping against the concrete underneath her. Head whipping back, previously warm loving brown eyes snapped open to reveal cold endless black pools as the demon possessing Piper smirked menacingly, standing up in one graceful slinky movement. She purposely ignored the screaming in the back of her head and unpinned the brunette waves, glancing at her reflection in the broken shard, she ruffled her stolen hair into a more messy sexy style before rolling her shoulders and turning towards the club entrance with a dark smirk that promised pain.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Sashaying up to the bar, Piper undid the black blazer she was wearing, pulling it off to the reveal the white silk top underneath, she laid it on top of the counter before she started downing the vodka filled shot glasses. Throwing her head back with a whoop, the possessed Wiccan ran her hands through her stolen hair, ruffling it up wildly as she looked around the club gleefully, her eyes landing on her stolen body's older sister with a wide maniacal grin.

Hearing someone asking her to move the hors d'oeuvres, Piper glanced over at the blonde dismissively, staring at her with blank eyes, she smirked in amusement when the woman started shifting nervously, stepping closer to her, she draped her arms around her neck loosely, bringing her mouth to her ear, "Listen, you little bitch, move the damn trays yourself or I'm going to do your husband a favor and bash your face in with them." Tightening her grip when the blonde gasped and tried to flinch away, she flashed her pitch black eyes at her for a split second, relishing in her fear before letting them return to their normal brown state and shoving the blonde away from her, snickering when she sped off like a tortured soul out of Hell.

"Whoa, what did you do to Missy?" An inquiring voice behind her had Piper spinning around to face Prue who was smiling at her proudly.

"I just told her something I've been wanting to since High School." Piper answered with a slight smirk before grimacing, letting out a low cry of pain as she gripped her head tightly, her arm suddenly shot out and grabbed Prue's, looking up at her with wide eyes filled with panic, "Prue, help me!"

"What's wrong?" Prue asked in concern, crouching slightly to look at her hunched over sister, she cupped her face, peering into her suddenly shuttered eyes, "Are you feeling okay, sweetie? You're very clammy."

"No, I don't feel very well. My head is killing me." Piper told her, the last part not being a lie due to the mental struggle for control, she widened her eyes and peered up at the raven haired woman desperately, throwing in a whimper for added effect, "Can you please take me home? I think I'm going to be sick." Leaning against a concerned Prue, the possessed Wiccan dropped her head down on her shoulder in a weak manner, letting her stolen body's sister guide her out of the club and towards the car, she gave a couple of fake groans as Prue settled her gently into the passenger seat, hearing the door shut, she smirked gleefully to herself.

Everything was going to plan. Lilith was going to be so happy.

* * *

Prue walked into the manor with a pale clammy Piper leaning into her side heavily, settling her against the wall for a minute, the oldest Charmed One placed their things on the ground before shutting the door, turning back around, she let out a breathless grunt when she was harshly slammed into the wall. Gaping at her possessed black-eyed sister, a pained scream bubbled in her throat when she felt a sharp blade stab her in the stomach, shaking her head to gather her wits; she waved her hand to telekinetically send her sister flying. When the wavy haired brunette only tilted her head with a mocking smirk, Prue felt a strong wave of dread crash over her. Taking a step back from the bleeding Wiccan, Piper lifted the athame up to eye-view, smiling widely when it glowed, she looked at the heavily-breathing Charmed One with dark menacing eyes before waving her hand and telekinetically throwing Prue into the hall table where she landed with a loud crash. Sashaying over to the groaning Wiccan, Piper grabbed a handful of raven locks and slammed her head against the floor, grabbing Prue by the ankle, she dragged the unconscious woman into the hall closet, dumping her body in there, she wiped her hands on her black pencil skirt and shut the door.

"_Prue! Prue!"_ The loud frantic shrieks ringing through her head brought on waves of pain, gripping her scalp, she growled under her breath as the inhabitant of her stolen body slammed against the mental prison she had her trapped in, yanking at the roots of her hair harshly, she snapped to herself, "Shut up, you stupid witch!"

"Piper?" The deep gruff voice had the possessed brunette spinning around to stare at the curious Hunter with wide eyes, tucking the athame into the back of her skirt; she forced a bright happy smile on her face, "Why are you telling yourself to shut up? And what happened to the table?"

"Oh, uh, we had a minor demonic mishap this morning and we just haven't gotten around to fixing it." Piper told Dean, waving her hand airily and walking over to him, she gave him a flirty smile and grabbed his face, connecting their lips in an attempt to stop him from asking questions, she frowned in a displeased manner when he jerked away from her.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean sputtered, staring at her with a surprised bewildered expression, he noticed the look of confusion on her face and examined her, seeing the little drops of blood that stood out like a sore thumb against her white top, his eyes narrowed suspiciously and he growled out, "Christo." Seeing the whites of her eyes being swallowed by her pupils as she flinched back, his hand went to the flask of holy water in his back pocket, his lips forming the familiar words of the exorcism only to find himself frozen by the possessed Charmed One.

"You Winchesters never can make anything easy on a poor working demon, can you?" Piper sighed in a faux disappointed fashion, her voice suddenly gaining a raspy edge to it as she pulled out her athame, tracing an X over his heart; she lifted her arm excitedly and went to stab the blade downwards only to find her arm had been halted by an invisible force. _"Get away from him!"_ The loud reverberating demand had the demon once again gripping her head, tightening her jaw, she growled furiously before reluctantly shoving the athame back into her skirt, waving her hand angrily, she sent the frozen Hunter flying into the living room, his head cracking against the wall, he landed sprawled out on the floor, a puddle of blood pooling under his head. Looking over at the unconscious Hunter, Piper turned away dismissively, rolling her eyes as she jogged upstairs to change her outfit.

Winchesters. Honestly.

* * *

The Impala pulled into the driveway, parking and shutting off, Phoebe stepped out of the passenger side, slinging her bag over her shoulder, she gently shut the door, lovingly brushing her hand against the side of the car, she walked around it to meet Sam on the other side. Unlocking the door, she entered her home, freezing at the sight of the broken table; she stumbled forward when Sam bumped into her thanks to her abrupt stop. Hands grabbing her shoulders to steady her, Sam looked to see what caused her to freeze, eyes landing on the broken table, his brow furrowed as an uneasy feeling came over him.

"Dean? Piper?" Sam called out, stepping in front of Phoebe protectively, he pulled out his gun, walking forward slowly, he looked around for any signs of his brother or Piper. Hearing Phoebe call Dean's name, he turned to see the blonde Wiccan running into the living room where his brother was lying on the ground unconscious with a puddle of blood under his head. Tucking his gun in the back of his jeans, Sam ran over to his brother, crouching next to Phoebe, he shook his shoulder roughly, barking at him to wake up.

Pressing two fingers to Dean's neck, Phoebe searched for a pulse, finding a faint one; she breathed a slight sigh of relief before looking up at the ceiling, "Leo! Leo, I need your help!" Phoebe yelled out, grinning widely when she saw the white and blue orbs forming on the other side of Dean's body, she let out a breathy laugh of relief at the sight of the blonde man. Looking down at his feet, Leo immediately crouched down and held his glowing hands over Dean's head, watching the blood withdraw back into his skull as the wound healed, he stepped back, waving away Sam and Phoebe's thank you.

Groaning, Dean shifted onto his back, eyes fluttering open, he blinked dazedly up at the ceiling for a second before jolting up, narrowly avoiding slamming his forehead into Sam's as he scurried to his feet, looking around wildly for a certain brunette, "Where's Piper?" Dean asked agitatedly, wanting desperately to get to Piper before she hurt someone else, permanently this time.

"Why? What happened? Is she hurt? Did a demon take her?" Phoebe questioned rapidly, her concern for her sister written on her face.

"Piper _is_ the demon." Prue answered weakly, her sudden entrance causing everyone to turn and look over at her, eyes widening when they saw her leaning against the doorway with her hands clutching her bleeding stomach. Leo quickly bolted over to her, hovering his hand over her stomach, he healed the stab wound, letting her breathe easy again as her strength came flooding back and her waxy pallor became flush with her returning health. Standing up straight, Prue smiled thankfully at her Whitelighter, squeezing his upper arm softly, she walked further into the room and headed over to her sister, melting into Phoebe's comforting arms, she sighed tiredly before telling them what had happened, "Piper's possessed, she stabbed me and stole my powers."

Yeah… this is not good.

* * *

Running into P3, Prue and Phoebe skidded to a stop, gaping at the bar with wide shocked eyes. Coming to a stop behind a shell-shocked Prue, Sam felt his eyes just about pop out of his sockets when he saw the leather clad Piper, quickly averting his gaze, he scratched the back of his neck and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Standing next to his brother, Dean felt his jaw drop slightly as he stared at the sexy brunette dancing on top of the bar, eyes glazing over; he watched her hips swing in a way he had only ever seen in his dreams, leaning forward unconsciously, he quickly snapped back, shaking his head wildly, he forcefully reminded himself that Piper was possessed and that the woman on top of the bar wasn't actually her. Of course that became a lot harder to remember when he noticed the crowd of drooling men surrounding the bar. Especially when Piper crouched over a man's face and poured tequila in his mouth, or when she poured tequila into another man's mouth and then dipped his head between her legs, or when she crawled on the bar while all the men not so subtly stared at her ass. And watching her swiveling hips as she danced on the bar with her messy ringlets cascading down her shoulders, dressed in the tightest pair of leather pants he had ever seen and a backless red leather top that had a plunging neckline, was not making the whole 'just friends' thing any easier for him.

Seeing Piper jump off the bar and start dancing with some random guy who just _would not_ keep his hands to himself, Dean stalked over to them angrily, jaw tightening, "Beat it." He growled, shoving the guy away from the possessed brunette.

"Aw, is lover boy a little jealous?" Piper cooed mockingly, stepping closer to him, she dragged a finger down his chest seductively, pouting in faux disappointment when he slapped her hand away. Feeling a finger tapping her on the shoulder, she turned around with pure annoyance written on her face, eyes widening when she saw an alive Prue standing in front of her, "How are you-" She didn't get a chance to finish her exasperated question before Prue slugged her, the iron holy water soaked ring adorning her middle finger left a sizzling burn mark on Piper's left cheek. Seeing the possessed brunette stumble back, Dean lunged forward and grabbed her around the middle, trapping her arms against her sides as Sam captured her flailing legs, Phoebe quickly stepped towards her and stuffed a holy water soaked rag with a devil's trap written on it in her mouth to stop her from smoking out.

Trailing behind the two brothers carrying their struggling possessed sister, Phoebe and Prue looked at the stunned looking crowd around them, smiling sheepishly, Phoebe quickly covered, "Piper is… an alcoholic. And, uh, we need to get her to rehab so… yeah." Shifting awkwardly, the two sisters once again smiled sheepishly at the crowd before they quickly bolted out of the club, both of them knowing that when Piper was back to herself and found out about their little cover story that she was going to kill them. Painfully.

* * *

Dean stalked into the kitchen, the mocking laughter of the demon following him; he lashed out with his hand, swiping the dishes off of the counter, making them shatter against the floor. Running his hands through his hair, he yanked at his roots harshly, slumping against the island, he glanced over at Sam, Phoebe and Prue when they walked in after him, all of them looking as miserable and disappointed as he was. Falling into a chair heavily, Sam leaned his elbows on the table as he dragged his hand down his face with a tired sigh. Letting out a shuddering breath, Phoebe walked over to the broken dishes and started throwing the jagged shards in the trash while Prue leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, aiming a hateful glare at the living room.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked quietly from her kneeling position on the floor, turning over the broken glass in her hand distractedly, she peered up at Prue, hoping that she had the answers. Prue stared at her sister, sucking in her lips; she shook her head slightly, looking down at the floor dejectedly.

The TV suddenly turning on brought them out of their depressing silence, Phoebe and Sam stood up, walking over to Prue and Dean, they all stared at the static covered TV screen, exchanging a cautious look between the four of them. Hearing a low pitched whine fill the kitchen, Phoebe doubled over, clutching at her head, she leaned against a concerned Prue while Sam and Dean looked around for the cause of the noise, both of them bringing a hand up to their ears as the sound increased in volume until it was almost at ear bleeding levels. Cringing, the two brothers covered their ears, looking over at the Wiccans when they heard Prue calling Phoebe's name, they saw the psychic curled over on the ground, clutching at her bleeding ears. Hurrying over to them, Sam and Dean looked on helplessly alongside Prue while the youngest Halliwell rocked herself back and forth, wide eyes darting around the kitchen as all the glass started vibrating violently. When the ground started shaking intensely they all grabbed onto the counter to avoid being thrown to the floor, staring out the window as the sky outside suddenly lit up with thunder and lightning while the rain poured ferociously. Dropping to the ground, Dean and Sam covered the girls with their bodies when all of the glass exploded, showering all of them in sharp broken shards. When the high pitched shrieking intensified Phoebe started screaming along with the deafening noise, blood dripping down from her eyes while the other three clutched at their bloody ears. Just as Phoebe was close to passing out, the torturous shriek died out as suddenly as it started, leaving the sensitive psychic shaking on the floor while the other three tried to catch their breath.

"What… _the hell_ was that?" Dean panted out questioningly, wiping at his bloody ears, he looked around the destroyed kitchen as he shoved himself up.

* * *

Leo stood up with an unconscious Piper in his arms, broken glass crunching under his steps; he gently lowered the brunette onto the couch, looking over when the group of four stumbled into the wrecked living room, he proudly proclaimed, "Well, sweet P has been officially returned to her sweet, non-murderous, non-demony self. Huzzah!" Eyes falling on a pale swaying Phoebe leaning heavily against Sam, the Guardian Angel quickly lost his grin and hurried over to her side, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her bloody ear, his hand began to glow warmly, "I'm sorry, Kung Fu Barbie, I didn't know it would affect you this badly, I just thought I would try a little trick I learned for dealing with pesky abominations."

"Yeah, well, next time try toning the volume down a few hundred notches." Dean groused tiredly, rubbing his aching head as he walked over to the couch Piper was passed out on, he sat down next to her, pressing two fingers against her neck, he relaxed slightly when he felt the strong steady pulse.

Shifting slightly, Piper moaned quietly, eyes fluttering open, her head lolled to the side, blinking slowly, she smiled wanly at Dean, "Hey, what'd I miss?"

* * *

Piper walked towards Dean's room, pausing, she bit her lip nervously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she forced herself to move the last few steps, peeking into the room, she saw Dean crouched down, tying up his boots. Stepping into the room, she leaned against the doorway, watching in confusion as Dean pulled on his jacket, her eyes fell on the half-packed duffle bag sitting on his bed and realization dawned on her face as she put the pieces together.

"You're leaving?" Piper asked rhetorically, walking fully into the room, she crossed her arms, "I thought you and Sam were staying for the weekend? Did a hunt come up?"

"No." Dean answered shortly, shoving a couple of shirts into his bag as he avoided looking into her eyes.

"Okay." Piper dragged out the word slowly, eyebrows raised, she sucked in her lips, trying very hard not to be offended by his abrupt tone, "Look, is… is something wrong? Are you mad about… before? Because I know I really hurt you and Prue and I am so sorry about that-"

"God, Piper, you think I'm mad about that?" Dean interrupted her, rubbing his temple, he finally looked over at her, "How can I be mad when I'm the reason you were in that mess?"

"Wait, what? What does that even mean?" Piper asked in confusion, shaking her head as she tried to follow his thought process.

"It means these demons weren't coming after you until we asked for your help and dragged you into this shit!" Dean exploded, his voice filled with self-hatred as he waved his arms around wildly.

"That… is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life!" Piper stated bluntly, her voice rising as she stalked closer to him, "None of this is your fault, Dean! You need to stop blaming yourself for things you couldn't have possibly prevented!"

"But I could have prevented it, Piper! That's the point! I could have prevented it, very easily, but I was selfish." Dean said, angrily whipping his flannel across the room, he sat down on the bed heavily.

"How? Huh, please enlighten me on how you could have possibly prevented this." Piper challenged, moving to stand in front of him, she stared down at him with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"I could have left, that's how. I meant to but I… I was selfish and I couldn't do it." Dean told her, looking up at her; he saw her putting the pieces together and quickly averted his gaze to the floor, not wanting to see the hurt that would cross her face when she realized what instance he was talking about.

Blinking rapidly, Piper looked up at the ceiling, sucking her lips, she nodded slowly, "That night… when you came to my room… you were trying to say goodbye, weren't you?" She asked in a whisper, already knowing the answer but still hoping that he would correct her, seeing him look away in an attempt to avoid her gaze even more then he already was, she let out a humorless laugh, nodding as she stepped away from him. "Wow, okay, so while we're being honest, when you tried to sneak out, you were planning on never seeing me again, right? Guess those demons really put a kink in your plans, huh?"

"Piper." Dean breathed out, wishing he knew what to say to make the bitterness in her voice go away and hating himself for being the cause of it.

"No, no, it's fine. I mean, obviously it's not fine but I… I just… God, did I really mean that little to you? I mean, I knew you weren't into me but I thought we were friends, you know? Guess I'm an idiot, huh?" Piper let out a humorless bitter laugh, covering her face with her hand; she breathed a watery chuckle before shaking her head and walking to the door.

"How can you think that? How can you think any of that?" Dean asked disbelievingly, standing up, he looked over at Piper incredulously, "I care about you, Piper. God help me, I genuinely care about you and I _hate_ that I'm hurting you right now but I'm leaving _because_ I care about you. You will be much better off without me." Seeing her scoff and roll her eyes, he stepped towards her, peering at her intently to try and get his point across, "God, Piper, do you think I want to leave! Newsflash, I don't! Trust me, I want to stay, I _thought_ I could stay but I was wrong, today proves that. It's too dangerous, I can't keep involving you in my screwed up life! I need to protect you!"

"I don't need to be protected! I can take care of myself! So don't you dare say the reason you're leaving is to protect me! If you wanted to stay here, you would find a way but you don't want to fight for it, you just want to run! Don't you dare blame that on me!" Piper yelled heatedly, stalking forward until they were chest to chest, she glared up at him furiously, both of them breathing heavily from the argument, "Don't you get it, it doesn't matter if you leave, it won't change anything. We're the Charmed Ones, Dean, we're lucky if only one demon shows up to try and kill us. And yeah, we weren't on Lilith's radar before we helped you and Sam but guess what, leaving is not going to change that."

"What am I supposed to do then? Just accept the fact that I can't do anything to protect you? That's not me, Piper, I can't do that." Dean told her, shaking his head, he sighed tiredly, wishing that he could just forget everything and enjoy this good thing that him and Sam had going at the manor but there had to be a catch, there was always a catch, good things just didn't happen to him.

"And I don't expect you to. When have I ever asked you to be anything but yourself?" Piper pointed out, resting a hand on his upper arm, "Look, we will get anti-possession tattoos, we will memorize every exorcism backwards and forwards, we will carry holy water everywhere we go, we will paint devil's traps all around the house, we will take every preventative we can to stop this from happening again. And we will do it whether you stay or go… but I would really prefer it if you stayed."

"Well then I guess I'll stay." Dean agreed quietly, feeling something in his gut loosen at the sight of her bright smile, he took a step back from their close previously heated stance, giving her an easy grin, "After all, it would just be cruel to deprive you of my awesomeness now."

"Oh yes, however would we survive?" Piper quipped sarcastically, grinning back at him playfully, they shared a chuckle, eyes meeting, they stared at each other for a while, smiles slowly fading as they gravitated closer, the tension rising again only without the angry edge from before. Trailing his hand up her arm to cup the back of her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek, Dean dipped his head to brush his lips against hers, nipping at her bottom lip slightly, he smirked at her quiet moan. Eyes fluttering shut, Piper clutched his shirt in her hand tightly, pulling him closer to her, she gripped his hair, yanking his head back down as she tilted hers up to join their lips together. Cupping her face with his hands, he trailed them down to her hips, pressing their bodies together tightly, he bent her backwards before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her against the wall, he pulled back to let both of them breathe, dragging his lust-filled gaze over her form, his eyes darkened as he finally realized she was still wearing the leather outfit from P3. Untying the leather straps around her neck, he placed open-mouthed kisses on her bare collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin slightly, he pulled back when he felt her tugging off his jacket, ripping off his shirt, he cupped the back of her head, pressing his lips against hers. Unwinding her legs from around his waist, Piper placed her feet on the ground, pushing Dean away from her, she untied the back of her top, letting it fall to the floor before shoving him onto the bed, she straddled him, her hair creating a curtain around them, she pinned his hands above his head, their fingers intertwining as they grinned at each other.

And that was all she wrote.

* * *

Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter, it has given me a very hard time and I have redone it like five times but I think I have finally managed to write a version that I am happy with. I'm still not entirely sure about the last scene just because I'm not really used to writing those kind of scenes but I did my best and I got inspiration from YouTube with videos of Dean talking about sex in Rock and A Hard Place and with him and Lydia in Slice Girls, I also got help from a post on Instagram about how Dean seems to like holding hands during sex, so yeah, as you can tell it was very hard for me to do the research needed for that scene. As always if anyone was out of character, besides Leo, then please tell me so I can fix it and get better at writing them.

Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter! And thank you all so much for following my story, for reviewing my story, for favorite-ing my story, and just for reading my story in general, I can't tell you how much it means to me.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	6. Alone

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Hell Hath No Fury

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! When I first started writing I promised I wouldn't take this long to update, obviously that didn't work out very well. I had a really bad case of writer's block, then my sister borrowed my computer, then I got sick for a week, then I got sick again for about two weeks, it just sucked! Again I am sorry for the long wait. Now I'll stop ranting and let you get on with the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Prue was dead. Dean was dead and in Hell. Sam was God knows where. And Piper was all alone. I mean, she had Phoebe but she didn't really understand. She didn't understand how much Piper relied on Prue, not to vanquish demons or complete the Power of Three, but to just be her sister, to just be there, to just be. Piper didn't know how to function without Prue, didn't understand how the world could keep going when Prue was dead, didn't understand how _she_ was supposed to keep going when Prue was dead. Prue Halliwell, the wonder witch, the oldest sister, the leader, the most powerful of the three Halliwells, the completion to the Power of Three, she was so many things but to Piper, none of that mattered, she didn't care about any of that. To Piper, Prue was her big sister, the girl who was always there for her, who held her when she cried, who eat ice cream and watched romantic comedies with her when she got dumped, who beat up all the cheerleaders when they picked on her, the girl who always caught her when she fell, and now she was gone, dead.

Just like that.

And yet the world went on, people continued with their lives, and she was expected to move on, to let go. Like nothing happened. Like the most important person in the world wasn't dead. Like she wasn't two seconds away from breaking down and screaming at the skies until her throat went raw. Is that what normal people did? Move on, let go, act like nothing happened. Is that what normal people did? People who didn't have to rely on their siblings to keep them alive, people who didn't have demons after them, people whose names didn't end with Halliwell or Winchester, is that what they did? Piper had spent the last couple of years wishing to be normal but if that's what normal people did- move on, let go, act like nothing happened- then she didn't want to be normal… not anymore.

All she wanted now was her sister back but that wouldn't happen, she couldn't make that happen, no matter how loudly she screamed at the skies, no matter how many things she blew up, no matter how many demons she hunted, it wouldn't bring Prue back. Maybe that's what Phoebe and Cole were trying to tell her, it wouldn't bring Prue back. But that didn't matter, because when she hunted down demons, she actually felt something besides overwhelming, black hole sadness, sure it was anger and vengeance, but it was _something_, when she was hunting demons, she felt closer to Prue and Dean, she felt better, and maybe that was unhealthy but who cares. Nobody understood what she was going through. I mean, yeah, Phoebe lost her sister too, but Piper lost everything, she lost two of the most important people in her life, she lost her big sister and… whatever the hell Dean was to her, they were gone… dead… she didn't even get to say goodbye.

One second everything was fine, she was protecting an innocent with her sister, thinking about when she would get to see Dean again, then she got thrown through a wall and when she woke up, everything was different, worse, so much worse. So yeah, she recklessly hunts down demons, she's turning into a Fury and she doesn't care, she's not fighting it, because why should she? What does she have left? What does she have to fight for? What does she have to come back too?

Prue was dead. Dean was dead and in Hell. Sam was gone. And she was alone.

All alone.

* * *

Paige, Phoebe and Cole were sitting in the attic, waiting for Piper and the Furies to show up. Paige took a deep breath before willing herself to orb, peeking an eye open, she sighed in frustration as Cole paced across the attic- patience was not his strong suit- and Phoebe flipped through the book, hoping to find something to help Piper.

"So, how exactly do we un-demon Piper when she gets here?" Paige asked, curiously, sincerely hoping they had an actual plan.

"We get her to open up, to express the anger and pain that she's been holding in. To do that, I think you need to understand what happened that day, how much she lost." Phoebe told her, hesitantly, not 100% positive that she should tell her but she had to; Paige had to know the right things to say to get Piper to open up. Paige leaned forward, intrigued, and even Cole stopped pacing and walked a little closer to hear better.

"Prue and Piper were really close, they were always there for each other, don't get me wrong, we were all close and we all loved each other but Prue and Piper just had this special bond."

_~Flashback~_

"_Do you want me to beat them up? Because I'll beat them up, one-by-one."_

…

"_I promise you're gonna be fine."_

…

"_Because if I go, that'll mean she's really gone and I can't handle that. She's been there my whole life. I've always had a big sister and I don't know how to live without one."_

…

"_I am not angry, I am pissed! Don't you understand?! You healed the wrong sister!"_

…

"_I promise you're gonna be fine."_

"_You healed the wrong sister!"_

~End Flashback~

"It would have been hard enough on Piper with just Prue but when she found out that Dean was also dead… that's when she really lost it. I think, she was really counting on him being there, you know? Then the numbness faded and everything just hit her at once, she got reckless and vengeful. She was really close to them, we all were, but they seemed to have a soft spot for her."

_~Flashback~_

"_What are you smiling at?"_

"_You."_

…

"_I need to protect you!"_

…

"_How is anything ever going to be okay again? Everybody is gone, Phoebe, everybody we've ever cared about is gone. Mom, Grams, Andy, Prue, Dean, they are all gone! And we're alone."_

…

"_I am so pissed at you, Dean. Yeah, still. You went to visit Bobby, said you'd be back in a couple days, that everything was fine, then you-you told me you were going to die __**over the phone**__. So you kind of deserve me railing at you on voicemails that you're never going to get… So I guess I'll call and yell at you again tomorrow."_

…

"_I need to protect you!"_

"_We're alone."_

* * *

"You think I abandoned you. You think it's my fault that Prue is dead. You blame me. You should just admit it." Phoebe told Piper who backhanded her into a cabinet before whirling on Paige.

"You don't want kill me, Piper, you don't even know me." Paige said, nervously, backing away as Piper raised her arm to scratch her but before she could, she crumpled to the floor to show Sam standing behind her, still holding the butt of his gun up.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, letting Cole pull her up

"You called me, asking about Furies. Naturally, I was curious and to be honest a little worried, I know Piper hasn't been doing well and has been getting reckless, despite what she says, so I was worried that, well, this would happen." Sam said, nodding down at Piper, tucking his gun back into his jeans

"Oh, well, thanks. Is there anything you can do to help? I'm fresh out of ideas. I thought the anger she was suppressing was directed at me but apparently it's not. Do you have anything?" Phoebe asked, desperate to help her sister

"Yeah, I might have an idea." Sam said, bending down to pick Piper up, hefting her over his shoulder

* * *

Piper groaned, turning her head to the left as she finally came to, blinking her blurry eyes, rubbing her sore head she sat up, looking around, she bolted up when she recognized the mausoleum and ran to the doors only to find them locked.

"You have to stop running, Piper." She spun around at the sound of Sam's voice, finding him standing next to the one thing she had been trying to avoid. Prue's plaque. Piper glared at him, hissing before turning back to the doors, pounding on them.

"You have to stop avoiding it, Piper; you have to stop suppressing it. Tell her the truth, tell her you hate her, I know you do because I am in the exact same position as you are. It's alright to hate the people who die; it doesn't mean you love them any less. I love my brother but he died and I hate him for it too. I am alone and I hate him. It's okay to hate Prue. It's okay to hate Dean." Sam told her, swallowing hard, it was never easy talking about Dean but this was necessary, he had to get through to Piper.

"Shut up!" Piper shrieked at him, glaring before going back to pounding on the door, furiously

"No! You are going to listen and you are going to stop avoiding this! Dean asked me to take care of you before he died and that is what I am going to do, damn it! So listen to me, Dean is dead, Piper, and so is Prue, and they are never going coming back, okay? So, yell until your throat is raw, cry your eyes out, hit me, hate them but do NOT ignore them, do not forget them, don't not care. Don't. You have too care, Piper, you have to remember, you have to face it and… you have to turn back. You have to, because I need you too. I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't exactly have a lot of people left, just you and Bobby, I can't afford to lose anyone else, Piper, I can't. Just let it out, Piper, let it out." Piper slowly turned around to face him, shaking, her eyes filled with tears

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, running toward him, making him tense only to relax when she started banging on the plaque "How dare you leave me?! How could you go and die and leave me here all alone?! Please come back. I need you, Prue, I need my big sister. Please." She begged, crying, turning back to normal in a puff of smoke. Sam slide down the wall to join her on the ground, pulling her into his arms as she cried, screaming her throat raw, hitting him lightly on the chest.

"It's okay, Piper, it's okay. That's it, keep going, let it out." Sam muttered, rubbing her back, gently

"It's not okay, it's not okay! She risked her life everyday and she never thought about what would happen to me and Phoebe if she was gone. How could she? How could she leave us?" Piper cried into his chest, shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs, "How could she think that I could live without her? How can the world keep going when they're gone?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you if I ever figure it out though."

A couple minutes passed before she spoke again, "How do we keep going? Prue and Dean were such big parts of our lives, how do we function without them?"

"I don't know that either but God I wish I did. If you figure it out, tell me, will you?"

"Promise." She said, sticking her pinky out, making his lips twitch, it wasn't much but it was a start.

* * *

Piper and Sam got out of the car and walked up the steps to the door, stopping, Piper leaned against the railing, looking back at her, Sam turned around and walked back, leaning against the railing next to her.

"What's up?" Sam inquired, bumping her shoulder with his as he tilted his head, looking at her curiously.

"I don't know how to face them after I tried to kill them. Is there like a card or something that says 'Sorry, I tried to kill you'?" Piper asked quietly, peering up at the Hunter that was towering over her.

"You would think that with how often it happens, there would be, but sadly no. Which sucks for you, considering this is like the, what, third time you've tried to kill all of us." Sam said with a sly smirk, making her bark out a surprised laugh, punching him his arm. Rubbing his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, "Come on, let's go inside. It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" She questioned shyly, suddenly sounding a whole lot like she did when they first met.

"Because they're your family and they love you which means it's already forgotten." He told her, getting a smile for his efforts. Piper pushed off the railing, nodding resolutely, and they walked inside, heading into the living room to see Phoebe and Paige sitting on the couch, talking quietly about magic, Cole hovering over Phoebe's shoulder, reading the book, careful not to get too close, and a tall figure by the window turned to face them at the sound of their entrance, making Piper gasp and Sam gap.

"Dean?

* * *

I do not own Charmed, Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries. Again sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed. Please review. Hope I had everybody in character; it's been awhile since I wrote for this story which I am ashamed by.

Should I have Piper be pregnant now or keep with the Charmed timeline?

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	7. I need you

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Monster Movie

"Guten tag." Piper greeted, walking up to them in a barmaid costume

"Guten tag, yourself." Dean said, smirking slyly, checking her out while pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey, Piper, it's nice to see P3 up and running again. Didn't know you did Oktoberfest though." Sam commented, looking around the club

"I usually don't, but considering it's been closed for four months, I thought it could use a kick start." Piper explained, making them nod in understanding, before she noticed their suits "Are you supposed to be a Fed? Sam, I can see, but _you_? Seriously?"

"_Actually_, I'm a maverick, thank you very much, princess. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by: the rules." Dean told her, winking, making her cheek flush slightly as she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Does that line actually work?" Piper asked, disbelievingly

"You'd be surprised." Dean said, smiling at her, getting a beaming grin in return

"Yeah, okay, _maverick_, hate to break up this moment but we need to find our witness, his name is-"

"Ed Brewer, I know, Darryl told me, he's down at the end of the bar. Have fun interviewing him, he's… _unique_."

* * *

"So, princess, you got a beer back there for me?" Dean asked, walking up to the bar, with a playful smirk

"That depends, _Agent Wyatt_, you off duty?" Piper teased, leaning against the bar

"And then some. So, what do you say, do I get a beer or do I have to work for it?" Dean questioned, a sly grin on his face as he leaned towards her, voice throaty, eyes fluttering closed as they leaned towards each other, lips brushing lightly together before they snapped back at the sound of a throat clearing, looking to see Sam standing there, shifting awkwardly.

"Sam, hey, you want a beer too?" Piper asked, cheeks burning, trying to ignore the awkwardness, turning to get the beers at Sam's nod, lips twitching amusedly at Dean's loud "What the hell, man?!"

"You suck, Sammy, seriously suck. I was _this_ close to making out with a bar wench." Dean complained, holding his fingers an inch apart to demonstrate

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole 'wench' thing, Dean." Sam warned

"Oh, yeah? Hey, bar wench, where's those beers?!" Dean called over to Piper

"Not going anywhere if you call me a wench again!" Piper told him, giving him a warning glare, causing him to hold his hands up in surrender, scowling as Sam turned to him with a smug look.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled, pouting "Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Dean walked over to where Piper was putting her jacket on, determined to get rid of his virginity- Because apparently he had been 're-hymenated'. Yeah, not even dignifying that with a response- and this time it would be with a girl he sort of, kind of, maybe… cared about… slightly.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Dean asked, walking her to her car

"Depends. Why are you asking, Agent Wyatt?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping we could.. get re-acquainted." He told her, smiling boyishly, making her blush as she bit her lip, his eyes following the movement.

"Re-acquainted, huh? I don't know, what kind of self respecting bar _maid _lets herself get picked up by a costumer on the first try?" Piper asked, mischievously

"Well, I'm not a costumer, I'm a Federal Agent." Dean said, mock seriously

"Hmm, that is a good point."

"Not to mention, it's a matter of national security."

"It's a matter of national security if I sleep with you or not?" Piper asked, laughingly, shaking her head when he nodded seriously "Well then, how can I say no?" She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so they were face to face before leaning in, lips meeting gently, unaware of the dark shadow watching them.

* * *

Dean rolled over, coming face to face with a sleeping Piper, smirking at the sight of her mussed hair and bruised lips, he leaned over to brush his lips against hers when he was interrupted by a knock on the door and his little brothers voice, whispering through the door "Dean? I know you're in there, get up." Letting his head fall back onto his pillow, he groaned, looking over at the sleepy, sexy, tempting Piper, before hefting himself out of the bed, making Piper moan at the sudden shift, and pulled on his boxers, opening the door, grumbling "This better be important." To see Sam dressed in his suit, making him frown, confused.

"Why are you in your monkey suit?"

"A guy got torn to pieces last night, girlfriend swears it was a werewolf." Sam stated, bluntly

"…I'll get dressed." Dean sighed, closing the door, looking at the sheet covered Piper, longingly "Damn it."

* * *

Piper walked through the dark parking lot of P3 to her car, looking over her shoulder, feeling paranoid she sped up her pace, hearing a noise behind her she froze before turning around to see… Dracula? What the hell?! Is this guy serious?

"Good evening." He greeted in an accent and everything, well, got to give him credit, he's… dedicated "I have watched you many nights from afar. My passion knows no bounds, Mina." And freaking crazy.

"Huh? Who the hell is Mina?" Piper uttered, bewildered, twirling her wrists, getting ready to blow this guy up

"You are the reincarnation of my beloved, and I must have you." He declared, stepping towards her, making Piper flick her fingers, causing a light explosion to hit his chest and send him flying back, yelling "Son of a bitch!" Piper quickly started running towards her car only to slam into Dean, who steadied her when she stumbled-and no that is not a metaphor- and looked to see what she was running from, blinking when he saw Dracula.

"Is that-?"

"Dracula? Yeah."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, before punching the creep

"You have no choice in this matter, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine." 'Dracula' stated, over dramatically

"Like hell I am!" Piper exclaimed, flicking her fingers, making his hand explode, sending gooey stuff all over Dean, causing him to grimace. 'Dracula' quickly flees, clutching his bloody stump of a hand to his chest, as Dean picks up the goop on his shirt and examines it, realization dawning on his face.

"Crap! This day just keeps getting better and better." Dean groaned, sarcastically

* * *

"Last few years, I started thinking it was this terrible responsibility and it sort of started weighing on me. Of course that was before… you know… and uh when I came to… things were different. I see my life differently. I realize that I help people. Not just help them, though. I save them. I guess it's kind of awesome but you know that." Dean told Piper who was smiling gently at him

"And what made you finally realize that?" Piper asked, curiously

"Well, I realized that if I didn't do this a lot of people would be dead right now and a lot of monsters would be alive. Also, I wouldn't have met you." He said, charmingly, giving her a smoldering look that made her melt.

"That's sweet, really sweet." Piper whispered, leaning over the table

"I've been known to do that every now and then." Dean said, smirking slightly, leaning over the table to meet her half way

"Just kiss me already." Piper demanded, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him to her, their lips crashing together, it wasn't sweet and gentle like the first two times, it wasn't teasing and playful like before, it was all fire and passion.

* * *

Lucy, the waitress at P3 walked into the club, whistling, freezing when she heard a sound from behind the bar, she called out "Hello? Anyone there?" Her eyes widened when Piper and Dean popped up, disheveled and panting.

"Oh. Oh! Oh, I am so sorry! I had no idea, I was just coming to get a drink… I'll just go." Lucy said, blushing

"No, it's fine, stay, have a drink with us." Piper requested, adjusting her shirt, taking out three glasses and a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar, setting it on the table.

"Yeah, stay, have a drink with us." Dean said, drily, giving a forced smile

[A bottle of whiskey later]

"It was really, really something." Piper said, drowsily, yawning, head slipping off her hand slightly

"Piper? You okay?" Dean asked, concerned, shaking his head and blinking rapidly to get rid of the blurry images and dizziness. He looked over at Lucy to see her staring at Piper with an adoring look and looked down at the napkin with her lipstick stain, picking it up, he examined it, realization dawning on his face once again. Dean leaned over the table and decked her, sending her to the floor, making Piper snap her head up and look around confused, which would have been adorable under normal circumstances but considering she was only like that because she was drugged, it only served to piss him off.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, dazed

"She's the shape shifter, Piper. She drugged us." Dean told her, slurring slightly, stumbling a little. Piper looked over at Lucy, wide eyed, flicking her fingers to blow her up but because she was drugged up, she missed and blew up part of the bar instead before the drugs overcame her and she passed out, Dean following soon after her, swearing all the way.

"And… scene."

* * *

Piper groaned, eyes fluttering open, looking around she started panicking at the unfamiliar surroundings, she went to get up only to find herself chained to the bed, causing her to start struggling.

"Forgive me for the chains, my beloved, I did not want to do that to you, but you are quite hostile." He-formerly she- apologized

"Oh, I'm sorry, sometimes I get like that when people KIDNAP ME!" Piper yelled, furiously, struggling against her chains

"See, hostile." He pointed out

"Hostile? You think this is hostile? Unchain me and I'll SHOW YOU HOSTILE!" She screamed at him, trying to blow him up but because she was chained, and therefore couldn't aim, she ended up blowing up part of the wall, causing the entire wall and doors to fall with it, making Piper cock her head, raising an eyebrow at the shape shifter who just shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

"I used to love the movies. Not the new ones, the old one, the classics." He told her, sitting on chair next to bed, ignoring the death glare she was giving him.

"They're not real. You can't make them real." Piper pointed out through gritted teeth, tersely

"Real is being born this way. Different. 'Real' is having your dad call you monster, it's the first time you hear the word. And he tries to beat you with a shovel. Everywhere I ran, everywhere I tried to hide, people found me, dragged me out, attacked me. Called me 'freak,' called me 'monster.' Then I found them, the great monsters. They were strong, feared, beautiful, and now I'm like them." He explained, as the story went on Piper's eyes progressively softened

"Did you ever think that by doing all of this, murdering people, kidnapping me, hurting Dean, that your proving them all right?" Piper asked, causing him to stare at her "You didn't have to be like this, you could have proven them all wrong, but you didn't. Why?" His eyes were watering and his lip was quivering as he considered her words "You know, when you were being Lucy, I liked you, I considered you, my friend. My sisters liked you, the costumers liked you, a lot of people liked and cared about you. Why'd you have to start killing people?"

"Friend?" He sounded out the word like he had never heard it before and reached over to unlock her chains, smiling at her hesitantly. They both jumped at the sound of something being knocked over outside the room, he quickly stood up, staring out the gaping hole, cautiously.

"Hey, you don't have to hurt him, I'll protect you, they won't kill you, I promise." Piper told him, honestly, not wanting to hurt him anymore now that she knew he was just a lost little kid.

"Yes, I do, they will take you away from me. I cannot let that happen, I am sorry. It has to be done." He said, genuinely sounding sorry "I am also sorry about this." He backhanded her, knocking her out

* * *

'Dracula' threw Sam through the gaping hole, the crashing sound indicated that he had slammed into a table, before turning to Dean who punched him in the face, he quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending Dean to the floor, he drew back his arm, getting ready to go in for the kill when a loud bang and sudden pain in his chest made him stop. Looking down, he muttered "Silver?" before turning around to see Piper holding Dean's gun in her shaking hands, eyes shining with tears, biting her shaking bottom lip.

"It was beauty who killed the beast. Fitting." He commented, letting out a breathy chuckle, looking back at Piper, he saw that she was crying "No, friend, do not weep." He said as he fell back into a chair, trying to make her feel better but it only seemed to make her sadder. Piper ran over to him, running her hands down his face before grabbing his hands, as she cried "I'm sorry but it had to be done."

"Do not cry, this is how the movie should end. This is a better ending… a perfect ending." He told her, reaching out a shaky hand to wipe away her tears, before grabbing the gun, placing it in her hand and aiming it at his heart "Now, please end it. Let the credits roll." He asked, pleading with his eyes until finally she gave a shaky nod, standing up, gripping the gun firmer in her hand "Thank you, friend."

'BANG!'

* * *

Piper sat in front of the fireplace, chin resting on her knee, a glass of whiskey and a plate of pie sat in front of her as she stared into the dancing flames. She felt Dean sit next to her and glanced over at him, giving him a weak, half smile before looking back at the fire, taking a drink of her whiskey, offering it to Dean who took a swig and passed it back to her.

"You okay?" Dean asked, quietly

"Yeah, I am." She said, making him raise an eyebrow, dubiously "I am, really. I'm sad, sure, but I'm okay. He was my friend, when he was Lucy and when he was just the shape shifter, he was my friend and I'm sad that I had to kill him because he- he wasn't that bad but he was going to kill you and I can't go through that again. Sam and I can't go through that again, okay? I need you in my life, whether it's as friends or friends with benefits or something else, I need you in my life. Prue is gone and you are the only thing keeping me sane. So, yeah, I'm sad he's dead but I made the right choice. I'm okay." Piper assured him

"If you say your okay, your okay."

"Good. Now, why don't you go up to bed, I'll join you in a minute, promise." She told him and he nodded, understanding that she needed to be alone, getting up and walking to the doorway before hesitating and turning back around.

"I need you too, you know. I need you too, you're the only thing keeping me sane as well." He told her, making her smile, actually smile.

"Oh and Piper?"

"Yeah?" She questioned, turning to look at him, curiously

"Something else. It's something else." He said before leaving the room, going upstairs, leaving Piper sitting at the fireplace with a huge, beaming smile on her face. Piper grabbed her whiskey and held it up, watching the flames dance along the glass.

"To Lucy, you finally got your ending, friend."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, I do not own Charmed or Supernatural.

I don't know if Piper or Dean was OOC, if they were, I'm sorry. I think I did a good job, some might say that Piper wouldn't be that playful but I think with Dean she would be, I also think that she would be sad about killing the shape shifter, just like she was with the doctor. If they were completely OOC, tell me and I'll try to fix it.

Please review, tell me what you think and what episodes you would like to see. I love hearing what you guys think, it makes my day. Thank you for reading.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	8. Witch, Angel and Demon, oh my!

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Heaven and Hell

Piper laid down the last crystal, completing the circle inside the panic room, making an electric protective cage spring up around Anna, causing her to jump frightened and Piper gave her a comforting smile to help her relax before going to lean against the wall, yawning tiredly.

"Okay, you should be safe here, the crystals will stop anything or anyone besides Piper from deactivating it and getting inside and these are iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean told her, pounding his fist against the wall as if to demonstrate.

"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby complained, leaning against the wall, making sure to give the crystal cage a wide berth

"Write your congressman." Piper said, sarcastically, getting an equally sarcastic smile from Ruby before she handed a hex bag to Dean.

"Hex bags?" Dean questioned, arching an eye brow

"Not just any hex bags. The Charmed One and I joined forces, these things are so powerful, they'll hide us from angels, demons, everything." Ruby explained, making Dean send an impressed look at the hex bags before turning to Anna, and walked over to Piper, leaning against the wall next to her.

"You know, those hex bags are pretty impressive, we should work together more often." Ruby said, looking over at her, seeing the suspicious expression on her face, she held her hands up "I'm just saying, if we work together and come up with more things like that, it could give us an edge in a fight, just putting that out there, don't blow me up." Piper stared at her, cautiously, looking for any signs of deception, not finding any she relaxed, face softening.

"It's not a bad idea." Piper admitted, smiling at her slightly

"Thanks, witch." Ruby said, nodding her head slightly, quirking the corner of her mouth up.

* * *

"Hi, Anna, I'm Phoebe, Piper's sister. I'm just going to touch your hand and see if I can get a premonition that will tell us why the angels are after you, okay?" Phoebe explained, with a gentle smile, sitting next to Anna on the cot. At her nod, Phoebe took a deep breath before lightly laying her hand on Anna's, eyes snapping shut, gasping as she was pulled into a vision.

…_Premonition…_

_Blinding white light. High pitch shrieking. Lighting strikes. Shadow of wings._

_Ripping it out, pain, pain! Horrible pain, searing pain, white hot pain!_

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Can't focus._

_Can't stop, just keep falling._

_He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!_

_No, no, no!_

_NO!_

…_End Premonition… _

"Phoebe?! Phoebe?!" Was the first thing she heard when she snapped out of it, panting and wide eyed, she felt her sister hug her shaking form, running a soothing hand up and down her back before she pulled back, cupping her face in her hands "Are you okay? I've never seen a premonition affect you like that before."

"I'm fine, Piper, really, it was just… intense… really, really intense." Phoebe assured her panicking older sister, holding her hands in hers under her chin.

"I don't mean to break up the moment but what did you see?" Sam asked, the question caused Phoebe to look over at Anna, who looked terrified. Phoebe stood up and walked over to Anna, smiling gently to reassure her, she bent down and placed her hand on Anna's forehead.

"_**Guiding Spirits, we must plea,**_

_**Let her Spirit soar,**_

_**To see her memory**_

_**And the Life that haunts before."**_ Phoebe chanted, watching as Anna seized up before passing out under the weight of her angelic memories.

"What the hell was that, Glenda?!" Dean exclaimed, looking worriedly at Anna who started thrashing around, back arching.

"She's an angel."

* * *

Piper clutched the toilet bowl as she puked violently, taking shuddering breaths, she flushed and laid her sweaty forehead against the seat before pushing herself up, stumbling to the sink to rinse her mouth and wash her face. Shutting off the water, she looked into the mirror, taking deep breaths to cease the building nausea, before laying her head down on the cool rim of the sink, eyes fluttering shut, tiredly.

"Hey, Charmed One, you okay in there?" Ruby called through the closed door, making Piper jump in fright, moaning when her stomach turned, she quickly dropped to her knees in front of the toilet again, emptying the contents of her stomach, feeling someone pull her hair back, she looked up to see Ruby. Pulling back from the toilet, Piper shut the lid and flushed, pushing herself up again as Ruby let her hair go, raising an eyebrow at the crackers and water on the edge of the sink, she looked at Ruby curiously.

"I thought you might be hungry." Ruby told her, shrugging off Piper's thanks as she looked at her, examining her "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! I just have a stomach bug, that's it." Piper denied vehemently, making Ruby hold her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, jeez, don't bite my head off, it was just a simple question."

* * *

Piper was sitting in the middle of Anna and Ruby in the back of the Impala, eyes closed tiredly, hoping she would be able to fall asleep, at the sound of Dean's deep laughter filling the car her eyes snapped open, sharing a look with Ruby, they both asked in unison "What?"

"Nothing. It's just a witch, an angel and a demon riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke… or a Penthouse Forum letter." Dean said, eyes glazing over, getting a faraway look

"Dude… reality… porn." Sam told him

"You call this reality? We have a witch, an angel and a demon in the backseat and you call this reality? Really?"

* * *

"About a week ago, I heard the angels talking about you. What you did in Hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself." Anna told him, giving him a sympathetic look, covering his hand with hers.

"Anna, I don't want to, uh… I don't want to… I can't talk about that." Dean said, looking away from her pitying eyes

"I know. But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say." Anna comforted, giving him a sweet smile, eyes glancing towards his lips and she leaned in, kissing him gently. Dean's eyes widened comically and he quickly put his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away, backing up a few steps.

"Ah, look, Anna, you seem like a great girl and everything but I, uh… I can't." He told her, glancing toward the study window where Piper, Sam and Ruby were talking as they read, watching as Piper laughed at something Ruby said, her whole face lighting up. Anna followed his gaze, smiling, she nodded in understanding "I get it."

"You know, it might be your last night on earth, maybe you should…" She trailed off, jerking her head to the window

"Yeah, maybe I should."

* * *

Dean sat on the porch outside the manor, looking over at Piper when she sat down next to him, smiling gently at him before staring up at the stars, admiring their beauty.

"Aren't you going to ask? I know you're curious." Dean asked

"I'm curious about a lot of things, I'm curious about why I got these powers, I'm curious about why Prue had to die but I know not to push. If you want to talk about it, I'll be there for you and if you don't… well that's okay." Piper told him, making him smile slightly at her before leaning in, capturing her lips with his before pulling back, staring into her eyes "Thank you. You're a really cool girl, you know that?"

"Yeah, and don't you forget it." She said, jokingly shoving his shoulder, pecking him on the lips before leaning her head on his shoulder, going back to gazing at the stars.

"…It wasn't four months, you know. It was four months up here, but down there… I don't know. Time's different. It was more like forty years. They, uh, they sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you… until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly… I would be whole again… like magic… just so they could start in all over. And Alastair… at the end of everyday… every one… he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack… if I put souls on… if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For thirty years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Piper. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The- the things that I did to them." Dean told her, staring unseeingly, a tear rolling down his cheek

"You held out for thirty years, that's longer than anyone would have. I know that doesn't make you feel better, I wish I could say something that would. I'm sorry." Piper said, tears streaming out of her eyes, her heart breaking at the sight of probably the strongest person she knew crying.

"Your right, it doesn't make me feel better, I don't think anything can. How I feel… this… inside me… I wish I couldn't feel anything, Piper. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing." He admitted, looking down at his hands, tears falling off his face, Piper hesitated before pulling Dean into a hug, running one hand through his hair and rubbing his back with the other one, rocking them back and forth as he cried into her neck. She didn't say anything, there was nothing she _could_ say, nothing that would make this better, for now all she could do was be there.

* * *

Piper lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Dean's breathing, she kept thinking back to that brown bag with the note attached to it '_Just in case you changed your mind. Ruby.' _That little brown bag that made her mouth fall open when she pulled out a pregnancy test, she couldn't stop thinking about it, wondering if she should take it, after all what's the worst that could happen? Oh, no, no, no, bad direction, bad direction. Biting her lip, she looked over at her bag where she had hide the test, debating if she should take it or not, she glanced at the bag again before carefully getting out of bed, quietly walking over to her bag, she pulled out the test and, looking over at Dean to make sure he was still asleep, crept out of the room, walking down the hall to the bathroom.

…Twenty Minutes Later…

Dean rolled over, swinging his arm over Piper… or the empty space where she should have been, frowning, he cracked his eyes open to stare at the empty space in confusion before reluctantly rolling out of bed. Looking down the hall, he saw the bathroom light on and walked over to it, knocking on the door lightly "Piper? You in there?" he heard a quiet yes sound from inside "Can I come in?" hearing another yes, he walked inside, seeing her sitting on the floor, knees hugged to her chest, he frowned worried and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned

"I'm sitting on a cold bathroom floor at 3:00 in the morning. Do you even need to ask?" She retorted

"Okay, different question, what's wrong?" He tried again

"I…I'm scared. I'm really, really scared… and kind of happy too." Piper admitted, finally looking over at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Scared? About what?" Dean questioned, curiously, causing Piper to avert her gaze, looking down "Come on, princess, tell me, maybe I can help."

"I'm, uh, scared… to… to, uh, tell you something." Piper told him, voice wavering slightly, looking up at him with wide brown eyes "I'm just afraid of how you'll react and I know this couldn't have happened at a worst time-"

"Piper, just tell me." Dean interrupted, worried that if he let her continue, she would start hyperventilating, Piper shifted her body to face him and took a deep breath.

"…I'm pregnant." Piper blurted out before jumping to her feet and running out of the room, leaving Dean sitting there, gobsmacked, with his eyes comically wide and his mouth gaping open.

* * *

I do not own Charmed or Supernatural. How did I write the characters? I'm not sure about some parts, if anyone was OOC, tell me and I'll try to fix it.

How would Dean react to her being pregnant? I'm not entirely sure how to write that, it's not exactly something they've had on the show. Please review and tell me how you think he would react.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	9. Defending Cole

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Black as Cole

Piper paced across the attic, deep in thought, while Paige flipped through the book as Sam read over her shoulder, causing her to be acutely aware of his body pressed against hers, biting her lip, she glanced up through her eyelashes, blushing when he met her gaze, smiling at her before going back to reading the book. Sucking in her bottom lip, she let her eyes wander down his body, internally squealing at how hot he was, before averting her eyes back to the book, butterflies in her stomach.

"So, I hear you and Dean are fighting." Paige brought up, casually, trying not to check out Sam but it was really freaking hard! The guy was too hot for his own good.

"We are not fighting, we just had a misunderstanding… a misunderstanding in which he was a stupid dick." Piper grumbled, flopping down angrily on the couch, brooding.

"What idiotic thing did my brother say or do?" Sam asked, expectedly, it really had been only a matter of time, to be honest he was surprised his brother had gone this long without pissing off the witch; it was just in his nature.

"Basically, I told him something huge, he freaked out and said something stupid, I stormed off and now two days later, we still haven't talked to each other." Piper explained, frustrated, and Sam nodded in understanding, sitting down next to her.

"Well, what did you tell him? Maybe I can help, explain why he reacted like that?" Sam suggested, shrugging, causing Piper to look over at him, unsure if she should tell him, she needed someone to talk to though so she swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm…pregnant." Piper told him, looking at him to see what his reaction would be, hoping it would be better than his brothers.

"What?! Holy crap. I'm, uh…I, uh… I can understand why he freaked out." Sam finally got out, still shocked, his brother was going to be a father, and he was going to be an uncle.

"So do I! It's not that I don't understand why he reacted the way he did, I do, in fact I was kind of expecting it, that's not what I'm pissed about. I'm not even pissed, I'm just… scared… and freaking out. This is… life changing and instead of talking about it and supporting each other and making decisions, he's avoiding me." Piper said

"Look, my brother can be a bit of a dick and he says stupid shit he doesn't mean when he's freaking out which is why he's avoiding you. He doesn't want to say something stupid that will hurt you or mess things up, so he's avoiding you until he can connect his mind to mouth filter, it sucks and it's stupid, I know, but it's just the way he works." Sam told her, trying to explain the way his brother works, it really wasn't easy.

"I get it, trust me, I know how your brother works, it took awhile, but I finally figured it out. I know that he can be a bit of a dick sometimes, I know that he says stupid shit he doesn't mean, I know that he's too prideful and stubborn to apologize, and I know that he's avoiding me because he's freaking out but so am I! This is not some stupid little thing, this is a baby, Sam, we need to talk about it and figure things out because this is huge and scary and it changes everything and I can't figure this out on my own." Piper admitted, eyes glossed over with tears that she refused to let fall, and Sam pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"It's going to be okay, Piper, I promise. I know my brother too and he is very family oriented, once he calms down and starts thinking rationally, he's going to be happy and excited and protective, probably a little overbearing. Dean will never admit it but he's always wanted a family, he's going to love this, don't worry, he'll be there for you." Sam reassured her

"I know that, Dean's a great guy, I know he'll be there for me, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the baby constantly being in danger, I'm worried about Dean and I's relationship, I'm worried if I'm going to be a good mother, I'm worried about so many things I feel like my heads going to explode but Dean not being there in not one of them. I know that no matter what happens between us or what's going on, he'll be there for our child, he's going to be a great father, that's probably the only thing I'm not worried about." Piper said

"It's a mother's job to worry. See, your already a great mother!" Sam pointed out, trying to make her feel better, causing her to smile at him, thankfully.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt but I think I found something 'Upper level demon who likes to kill witches using an athame, sometimes with energy balls.' His names, Belthazor." Paige informed them, reading from the page, looking relived that she could stop researching.

"I don't think so. That's, uh, Cole in his demonic form." Piper rebutted, causing Paige and Sam to give her identical looks of shock.

"Cole's a demon?" Sam questioned, incredulously

"Half demon and he's helped us a lot. You know this." Piper defended Cole, aiming the last part at Paige

"Yeah, but I didn't know he could turn into that."

* * *

"I love Cole, you know I do, but demon stuff aside, I never thought of myself as the marrying type. You know, it's not something I fantasized about. Ever." Phoebe told Piper, looking to her big sister for advice

"Sometimes, the things that we didn't even know we wanted, that we didn't even think about, turn out to be the best parts of our lives." Piper said, putting a hand on her stomach, lovingly "I mean, you never thought you would fall in love with a demon but you did, you gave him a chance when everybody told you not to, and you've never been happier. You love him, Phoebe, more than you've ever loved anybody, Cole might be the best part of your life, you took a chance on him once, maybe you should do it again."

"Wow, I never thought you would tell me to say yes to Cole, I never thought you liked him." Phoebe admitted, looking down

"Honey, is that the reason you don't want to say yes to Cole? Because you think we don't like him?" Piper asked putting a hand on her chest, hoping that wasn't the case.

"I used to think you didn't like him, obviously I was wrong about that, and Paige doesn't really know him, but I know Prue didn't like him, in fact she might have hated him. I guess it just feels wrong to say yes and get married to someone who Prue didn't like; she wouldn't have approved and it just feels like I'm disappointing her… again. She's gone and I'm still disappointing her." Phoebe said, a tear trailing down her cheek, avoiding Piper's caring, understanding eyes

"Phoebe, Prue was everything to us; she was our sister, our confidante, our protector, our mother and our father. We were her baby sisters and she loved us, nobody was ever going to be good enough for us in her eyes, and yeah, she didn't like Cole but she tolerated him because you love him and he makes you happy and that's all she's ever wanted for us, to be safe and happy. What I'm trying to say is, Prue would never want to get in the way of your happiness so if Cole makes you happy, if you love him and want to marry him, I think Prue would be okay with it. In fact, I think she would be rather proud of you for making such a grown up decision." Piper told her sister, holding her hands, eyes watering from talking about Prue.

"Screw proud, she'd be in shock." Phoebe joked, making the sisters start laughing, tears falling at the remembrance of their big sister. Phoebe wiped her face before hesitantly looking over at Piper, "…Hey, Piper... how… how do I decide? If I want to marry him, how do I decide?"

"Well, do you love him?" Piper asked her, already knowing the answer

"With all my heart." Phoebe told her, smiling slightly

"Do you want to marry him, start a family, be with him?" Piper quizzed, making Phoebe bit her lip as she pondered the question

"…Yeah, I think I do." Phoebe realized, beaming at her sister

"Well, looks like you have your answer. Maybe you should, uh, go tell him?" Piper suggested, watching amused as her sister jumped up and ran out of the attic, frantically.

"I can't believe we're going to have a demon in the family."

* * *

Piper backed up a couple of feet to stand next to Dean and Sam, who was watching the potion with rapt attention, and snickered in amusement when Paige fell to the ground from the explosion, Paige glared playfully at her, smiling thankfully at Sam, taking his hand so he could pull her up.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Paige accused, brushing herself off, trying to tame the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach at the feeling of Sam's hand in hers.

"Oh yeah! It happened to me last year. No substitute for experience." Piper told her, grinning, glancing at Dean when they chuckled at the same time. They stared at each other and Dean bumped her hip to break the tension, making her smile before looking towards the door when Cole rushed in, looking worried.

"Are you guys okay?" Cole asked, concerned

"Yeah, we're fine, Cole." Piper assured him, smiling warmly, touched that he had been concerned about them "Just doing a little sisterly bonding, that's all." She grinned at Paige, playfully, making her smile back, brightly, happy that Piper had finally accepted her. "Where's Phoebe? The potion is almost ready."

"She wanted to talk to Emma, explain things." Cole said, not looking happy that Phoebe was off somewhere by herself with Sikes still out there which Piper completely understood and agreed with.

"Good luck." Paige stated, sardonically, smiling judgmentally. Piper closed her eyes, sighing softly, just knowing she was going to have to get in the middle of this. God, she was the older sister now and yet she still had to break up arguments. It was so unfair.

"Look, I don't need the guilt from you, okay; I've got enough of my own to deal with." Cole told Paige, glaring at her; it was Prue all over again only there wasn't that slight fondness to make it fun and endearing.

"What, and you think that covers it? What you did?" Paige sneered, disgusted as they glared at each other

"Paige, don't!" Piper snapped, trying to stop the argument before it went too far, making Paige give her a hurt look, not believing she had just defended Cole over her, and Sam a shocked one, he didn't understand why she was defending a demon.

"Don't what, Piper? He killed a man, are you condoning that?" Sam asked, incredulously, he thought Paige was right and he didn't understand why Piper had a problem with it.

"No! Of course not! But it's not that simple and you, Sam, of all people should understand that. What, you think Ruby's never killed an innocent person before? Of course she has but I don't see you getting on her case about it because she's helping you and Cole's doing the same. He can't change the past but he's making up for it by helping us do a lot of good. He's not that demon anymore, he's changed and you need to realize that." Piper told them, heatedly defending the half-demon, glaring at them as if daring them to argue.

"Thank you, Piper." Cole said, softly, smiling at her warmly, touched that she had defended him, usually only Phoebe defended him, it was a nice feeling, being defended and accepted by two of the Halliwell sisters.

* * *

"Cole? It's over. You can turn back now." Phoebe told him, her and her sisters backing away as he walked towards them, athame in hand. "Cole, you can do it, I know you can. For me, for us. Please?" She couldn't lose any more people, she just couldn't. She had just accepted his proposal, they were going to get married and this is what happens? Seriously?! "Cole, please, you can do this. You're good." Her heart broke when he kept walking towards them, this couldn't be happening, she couldn't be losing him, not now, not after everything. Piper looked down at the potion in her hand, raising it half-way, before putting it back down at the sight of Phoebe's heartbroken expression, she couldn't do that to her but she also couldn't risk her family, especially her unborn child, she had to think of something or she was going to have to vanquish him and she didn't want to do that, she liked Cole, honestly. Piper stalked up to Balthazor, holding her potion tightly; ready to throw it at a moment's notice, knowing that she was _so_ getting yelled at when Dean and Sam found out about this.

"Knock it off! Enough of this 'I can't fight it' bullshit! You are one of the strongest people I know, damn it! So snap out of it!" Piper yelled at him, making him stop walking, lowering the athame slightly, looking completely bewildered. Emma ran into the attic to see the oldest witch talking to the demon that had killed her fiancé and threw the vanquishing potion at him only for it to freeze along with her.

"Did you see that? I just stopped her from vanquishing you, even though you're trying to kill us, do you want to know why, because you're family and we Halliwells protect family, no matter what." Piper told him, causing him to look at her with a slightly human glint in his eyes which she took as a good sign and kept going. "I know that you can fight this, Cole, because your love has overcome this before and it can do it again. You can do this, Cole, because half-demon or not, last name or not, you are a Halliwell and we can overcome anything, especially together." He stared at her, breathing heavily, before dropping to his knees, holding his head, screaming as he turned back into his human form, crying in relief, Phoebe ran to him, dropping down next to him, she wrapped her arms around him before kissing him, passionately. They pulled apart, smiling at each other, before turning to Piper, both of them giving her grateful looks and thanking her profusely.

"So, I'm family, huh?" Cole teased, a giant smile on his face and a softness in his eyes that told her how much those words meant to him.

"Shut up." Piper told him, smiling, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

* * *

Piper tied her hair up before bending down to pull the brownies out of the oven, putting them on the counter; she used her foot to close the oven door. Grabbing a knife from the drawer, she started cutting them into squares, looking up to smile at Paige when she walked into the kitchen, Piper narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the annoyingly smug smirk on her sister's face.

"What did you do?" Piper asked, bluntly, rolling her eyes at the faux innocent look that Paige gave her. "Don't give me that look, missy. You're radiating smugness, so I'll repeat. What did you do?"

"Moi, smug? Never!" Paige denied, waving a hand, but seeing Piper's testy glare, she decided to cut the crap."I just got off the phone with Sam; they're on their way back."

"Aw, does someone have a crush?" Piper teased, growing serious when she saw Paige blush, "Paige, be careful, he has a demonic girlfriend." She watched her sister's smirk falter for a second before it came back, slightly forced this time, and felt sorry for her baby sister, she knew how charming the brothers could be.

"Anyway, we, uh, were talking and he was curious about what happened after they left. So, I filled him in. On everything." Paige told her older sister, gleefully grinning at the horror on her face.

"Huh… when, uh, when you say _everything_… what-what exactly do you mean?" Piper inquired, trying to feign casualty, feeling dread build in her stomach.

"I mean _everything_, including your little stunt in the attic. When I told him, I thought my speaker was going to explode, he _flipped_ but that was nothing compared to Dean's reaction. I could literally feel the anger radiating through the phone, it was hilarious." Paige informed her, laughing, not even blinking at her glare.

"Oh crap, come on! They're going to kill me, actually scratch that, they're going to lecture me _then_ they're going to kill me." Piper groaned, banging her head against the table before narrowing her eyes at her laughing sister. "This is revenge for the potion thing, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah! Big time! Oh, relax, it's just some sisterly bonding, remember?" Paige teased, grinning; she was kind of feeling the urge to cackle like the Wicked Witch. I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!

"Piper!" They jumped at the shout from outside that was followed by the slamming of the front door and the sound of footsteps, making Piper sigh and hang her head, resigned. The only thing she had going for her was the fact that this was the first time they would really be speaking to each other since she had told him she was pregnant, so maybe she could turn it around on him. Sure, it would still be an argument but at least this way she would be on the winning side.

"You realize of course that this means war." Piper declared to her sister, quirking her lips up

"Bring it." Paige said, beckoning with her hands, a cocky smirk on her face, orbing out just as Dean walked into the kitchen. Piper opened her mouth to defend herself only to be shocked when instead of yelling at her, he pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair, making her tense before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him in return. What had happened to make him act like this? Sure, he had kissed her before, even occasionally held her hand but he had never hugged her, at least not initiated it and definitely not like this.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Dean asked, frantically, once he pulled back, looking her up and down for injuries.

"Yes, I'm okay, yes the baby is okay and yes you're creeping me out." She answered, rapidly, feeling like she was back in school.

"The last one wasn't a question." He pointed out, relaxing now that he was assured that they were fine.

"I agree. What's going on with you? You're hugging me and asking if I'm okay instead of yelling at me for endangering myself. Why are we not arguing?"

"Oh, now that I know that both of you are okay, we are." He assured her, "How could you be so reckless? You're pregnant now, Piper, you can't go around yelling at demons! Actually, you shouldn't do that at all."

"Oh, like your one to talk. And who are you to be telling me how to act? This is the first time you've even acknowledged that I'm pregnant!" Piper said, heatedly, it's not like she didn't know that what she did was incredibly stupid, she didn't need him lecturing her, she just wasn't used to being pregnant, wasn't used to someone relying on her _that_ heavily.

"I know, I freaked out, okay? It's just… when I heard that you had been that close to a demon, who had a knife in his hand, and I wasn't there and you could've…" He trailed off, looking down, clenching his jaw

"I know, I'm sorry, I was only thinking about Phoebe and saving Cole when I should have been thinking about the baby. I'm just… not used to being pregnant, I just have to adapt a little. I just… I just- I need to know, do you want to do this? Because if you don't, if you want to leave, that's fine, I can do this on my own, but you need to tell me." Piper said, looking at him, nervously, despite what she told Sam, she was a little worried.

"I'm damaged, Piper, and messed up. I have every evil son of a bitch under the sun after me. I'm a psychologist's wet dream. And the best thing I could do for you and that kid would be to walk out that door and never come back… but I don't want to. I want to be a part of his life, I want to be there when he's born, I want to hear his first word and see his first steps." He told her and she could see he was getting excited which made her smile, a hand going down to rest on her stomach, lovingly, as she laid the other one on his, making him smile at her slightly. "So, despite it being the best thing for me to do, I can't leave, I can't. I guess I'm a selfish son of a bitch."

"Good." She said, bluntly, making him look at her, surprised. "I want you to stay. I want you to be there when _she's_ born. Damaged or not, you're going to be a great father."

"Thank you." Dean told her, smiling at her, softly, eyes going to the hand on her stomach, before smirking teasingly. "She?"

"He?" Piper shot back, grinning brightly, before leaning in and kissing him, gently. They pulled back, lips quirked up, both looking forward to tonight. With a smirk on his face at the thought of tonight, Dean reached out and grabbed a… brownie?

"Brownies, really? What happened to the pie? I kind of thought that was our thing." Dean complained, looking truly bummed at the lack of pie

"I didn't know you were coming, alright? And I can make other things besides pie, you know." Piper told him, playfully

"Oh, I know, I just don't think you should." He replied, the mischievous glint in his eyes telling her he was just playing around. Piper dipped her finger into the leftover brownie mix and smeared it on his cheek, grinning.

"Oh, now you're going to get it." Dean warned, lunging for her, making her shriek as he caught her around the waist, hefting her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her out of the kitchen and upstairs, looking forward to a night of _making up_.

* * *

I do not own Charmed, Supernatural or anything else you recognized. Hope you enjoyed! Like always, if anyone was OOC, tell me and I'll try to fix it.

Please review and tell me what you would like to see and what you thought about the chapter. I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day.

Sorry for the lateness but Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you all had a great holiday!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	10. Tyler

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Lost and Bound

Piper walked over to Paige's desk, she started unpacking the little breakfast she had brought her, completely ignoring the questioning look Paige was sending her. She sat down and started nibbling on an apple slice, passing an egg sandwich to Paige, before opening a water bottle, taking a swig.

"As great as all this is, what's it for?" Paige asked, moaning slightly as she took a bite of her sandwich

"Well, you ran out so fast this morning, you didn't get a chance to eat breakfast, so I thought you might be hungry." Piper explained, popping a grape in her mouth

"Yeah I was, starving actually, thank you. I would have eaten at the house but there was a slight demon infestation." Paige told her, smiling bitterly, angrily ripping off a chunk of her sandwich

"So it _was_ about Ruby. Oh, sweetie, you really like him, don't you?" Piper asked, feeling bad for her little sister as she nodded, glumly

"Yeah, I do, he's cute and funny and sweet… but it's just a crush, I'll get over it." Paige said, determined, she was Paige Matthews, damn it! She was a badass who _definitely_ did _not_ pine over guys… especially ones that had demon girlfriends. Piper nodded, happy to see the glumness fading slightly, and sensing that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, decided to change the topic.

"Who's the kid?" Piper questioned, jerking her head towards the boy sitting on the bench, talking to Paige's boss, as she grabbed the sandwich from her sister, taking a bite out of it.

"Oh, that's Tyler; police found him sleeping in an alley and brought him in. Looks like he's a runaway." Paige informed her as they watched the boy get angry

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" He suddenly shouted, angrily, making everybody jump and freak out as the trash can caught fire.

"Did you see that?" Paige asked, watching as Tyler panicked and ran out of the building. Piper shot up, hastily grabbing her jacket and purse before running after him, sandwich still in her hand, shouting a goodbye over her shoulder.

"But… my sandwich."

* * *

Dean walked into the living room, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag, hesitating when he saw the kid sitting on the couch playing with a game boy, rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed before walking over to the chair next to the couch, sitting down, he nodded at the kid in greeting.

"Hey, kid-"

"Tyler." He cut in, making Dean give him a confused look, "My name is _Tyler_, not kid." He gave him a bitch face that made Dean give him a wide eyed look before bursting out laughing. _"Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"_

"You should meet my brother; I think you two would get along great. You're a lot alike." Dean told him, grinning as the kid raised a skeptical eyebrow, looking at him, doubtfully.

"Why? Does he start fires too?" Tyler asked, snarky, neither of them seeing Piper leaning against the doorway, watching them with a smile on her face and a hand on her stomach.

"Nah, he wishes he was that cool." Dean said, making Tyler smile slightly, "He just does the same thing you do. 'My name is _Sam_, not Sammy.'" He mimicked his brother, putting on a bitch face and using a prissy voice, hunching his shoulders, making Tyler laugh, and Piper let out a breathy chuckle, she had always enjoyed the brothers bickering, it was a never-ending source of amusement for her.

"You thought that was funny, huh? Well, I am pretty awesome." Dean stated, arrogantly, narrowing his eyes playfully when Tyler laughed even harder. "Not cool, dude, not cool."

"So, now that you're relaxed and less likely to bolt any second, you mind if I ask you something?" Dean asked, carefully, not wanting to spook the kid, and Tyler beckoned for him to continue. "Why'd you run? Not judging or anything, just curious."

"…I was scared. I had set fire to the living room couch. I didn't mean to but my foster mom was yelling at me that I was good for nothing and it made me so mad I just-" Tyler explained, getting angry as he recounted the events, and suddenly a chair in the corner caught fire, making them jump, but as suddenly as it started it stopped as the fire froze. Dean turned around to see Piper with her hand held out to freeze the flames, when she saw him looking she smiled at him before grabbing a blanket.

"And _this_ is what I meant when I said I know what you're going through." Piper said, using the blanket to pat out the flames, throwing it over the slightly burnt chair when she was done.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Tyler apologized profusely, eyes wide, looking scared

"It's okay, sweetie, don't worry, it's no big deal. Trust me, the furniture in this house has been through much worse." Piper assured him, sitting down on the couch next to him, smiling warmly to ease his nerves.

* * *

Piper and Dean leaned against the doorway of the foyer, watching Phoebe converse with Tyler's foster parents, they quirked their eyebrows up, staring at them suspiciously. Dean leaned towards Piper, whispering in her ear, "Did you call them?" Turning to him, she shook her head and they shared a look before going back to staring at them, now with even more suspicion.

"How did you know he was here?" Piper asked, wary of them, her fingers already twitching, ready to blow them up at a moment's notice.

"Maternal instinct?" Tyler's foster mother put out there, questioningly, and, seeing their offensive positions, the male bounty hunter rushed at them, causing Piper to hold out her hands to blow him up, only instead of making him explode, a golden light erupted out of her hands, disintegrating him.

"Ooh, good baby." Piper complimented, looking down at her stomach, yelping when Dean pulled her towards him as the female demon shook off her shock and ran at them. Dean threw a knife at her, making her stumble back, crying out in pain when Piper managed to conjure a little explosion, blowing her arm up, the bounty hunter growled at them, throwing a energy ball at them which Piper was luckily able to freeze. Tyler ran into the hall, eyes widening at sight of his foster mother, knife embedded in her, arm missing, fighting his new friends, and he felt himself getting mad. These people had helped him, been there for him, and she was trying to hurt them!

"Leave them alone!" Tyler yelled, angrily, focusing on his foster mother, making her burst into flames, screaming as she was vanquished. Sighing in relief, Dean turned to Piper, checking her over for injuries, relaxing when he didn't find any, he turned to Tyler who looked a little shocked.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Dean asked, crouching down next to him, and Tyler looked at him, slightly wide eyed, before nodding jerkily, wrinkling his nose when Dean ruffled his hair. They looked over at Piper who was staring at her hands, trying to figure it out.

"What the hell was that light thing?! That was downright angelic!" Dean said, thinking back to when Uriel killed that demon in the barn.

"No, actually, I think it was witch. I've read about this, it's called energy waves, it stems from Projection." Piper explained, still looking at her hands

"Okay, that's great, but since when do you have Projection?" Dean asked, still not getting it

"_I _don't but, uh, I think the baby does." Piper told him, putting her hand on her stomach, lips twitching as Dean's eyes went comically wide.

"… So… you're telling me… that our 2 month unborn child… just disintegrated a demon… from the womb?" Dean questioned, jerkily, wide eyes focused on Piper's stomach.

"Yes, basically. It's actually not that uncommon in my family." Piper informed him, casually, like she hadn't just told him that it was common for a child to vanquish a demon from the womb.

"… Awesome!"

* * *

Piper leant against the wall, smiling as she watched Tyler play on his game boy like a normal kid. Looking at the empty space next to Tyler, she could imagine a little girl with brown hair and green eyes sitting there, a bright smile on her face, those dimples looking so damn adorable, as she played with her dolls, or maybe a little boy with that smirk on his face as he tried to charm his way out of trouble. Snapping out of it, Piper looked back over to Tyler, smiling proudly as he forced himself to calm down, he was getting better at it.

"Looks like the kids learning to handle it." Dean noted, walking up next to her, leaning against the opposite wall.

"He wouldn't have been given it if he couldn't." Piper told him, still watching Tyler with a smile

"Is that what you think of you and your sisters?" He asked, curious

"I don't know, maybe. All I do know is that when we finally got our powers back, it felt like we were scrambling to catch up, like we were a hundred steps behind and every time we got close to catching up, we had the rug pulled out from underneath us. And I can't help but think if we had our powers from day one we would have been more prepared. Things would have turned out different." She admitted, looking up into his green eyes as he nodded in understanding. "But I'm not sure if they would have been different in a good way."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean… if we had our powers from day one, I probably would have known what a Wendigo was and I would have known how to vanquish it and I wouldn't have gotten infected. We would have never met, you never would have stopped by to check on me and we wouldn't be here today." Piper explained, putting a hand on her stomach protectively, Dean's eyes following the movement, "Plus, Paige might not be here, she might still be in her tiny apartment, all alone, clueless about her powers, her sisters, the danger she could be in. Maybe Grams was right, maybe everything _does _happen for a reason."

* * *

Piper and Cole stood next to Tyler in Ludlow's office, watching as Tyler tried to get angry enough to start a fire but only succeeded in being scared and intimidated by the demon. Piper felt her hold on her temper start to break as Ludlow ranted about the Source, scaring Tyler.

"Yeah, okay, see, that's not helping." Piper told the demon, trying desperately to control her temper, Cole stood back, waiting to see if he would need to step in.

"Do it." Ludlow ordered, stepping closer to Tyler, making Piper tense

"He's just a kid." Piper said, her voice terse as her fingers twitched with the urge to blow him up but a warning look from Cole stopped her from trying and possibly blowing their cover and getting them all killed.

"Do it, boy!" Ludlow commanded, stepping even closer, breaking Piper's hold on her temper.

"I mean it, asshole, lay off of him!" Piper snapped, angrily, Dean's influence making her swear. Ludlow glared at her, furiously, hands curling.

"Insolent! How dare you!? You low level scum!" He shouted, conjuring a fireball to throw at her, making Cole tense, ready to stop him, and Piper raised her hands, getting ready to blow him up. Tyler clenched his fists, growing angry at how he was threatening Piper, stepping in front of her, he glared at the demon.

"No!" Tyler yelled, focusing his power like Piper had taught him, causing Ludlow to burst into flames only he didn't die like the bounty hunters had, the flames faded out to show Ludlow laughing. The demon clapped his hands before aiming one at the firestarter, shooting frost at him, knocking him unconscious and he slumped into the chair as Piper freaked out.

"Your bounty's outside." Ludlow told them, waving his arm, sending Piper and Cole flying outside, landing on the ground roughly, knocking the breath out of them. Letting out a grunt from the hard landing, Piper propped herself up on her elbows to glare at the gates, menacingly.

"Ooh, he is _so_ dead!"

* * *

Piper walked over to the gate, touching it only to pull her hand back with a hiss as she was electrocuted, clenching her jaw, she glared angrily at the gate as if she could make it open by sheer willpower alone. Which, knowing the legendary Halliwell stubbornness, might actually work.

"Honey, maybe we should go back and check the Book of Shadows again?" Phoebe suggested, hesitantly, knowing the remark would not go over well with her hormonal, temperamental, maternal sister.

"I am not leaving Tyler here." Piper said, fiercely, glaring at her sister for even thinking about it, but also knowing they might not have much of a choice.

"No! Please don't hurt me! Piper, help me!" They heard Tyler yell from inside the building, making Piper clench her jaw again before stepping up to the gate, determined. She flicked her fingers, causing a minor explosion that didn't really damage the gate, taking a deep breath, she gathered all her power and thought of Tyler calling for her help, flicking her fingers again she caused a huge explosion that sent the gates flying about a mile back, she stalked inside, fury building in her, leaving her sisters standing there, shocked.

…

…

"I'm back!" Piper stated, storming into the room, sounding like an old villain, flicking her fingers she sent Ludlow flying back but it didn't vanquish him. She looked down at her stomach, whispering, "Now would be a really good time to lend mommy some extra power, baby." Hoping for the best, Piper held out her hand, sighing in relief when a golden light erupted from her palm, disintegrating him. Piper rushed over to Tyler, pulling him toward her, she hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head, maternally.

"Hey, you okay?" Piper asked, concerned and Tyler nodded, still clinging to her, "Good, now let's blow this joint."

* * *

Tyler sat at the kitchen table, going back and forth between reading more about firestarters and watching fascinated as Piper zipped around the kitchen, cooking something that smelled delicious and had Dean salivating, mumbling something about '_finally… can't believe… brownies… our thing'_ Whatever that meant. Piper walked over and set the pie on the table, putting slices on plates and handing them out, snatching back her hands quickly as Dean and Tyler practically devoured them, burping afterwards.

"Say 'excuse me'" Piper ordered, frowning at the lack of manners

"Excuse me." They said in unison, grinning at her as Dean got up to get a beer

"Ludlow was right, no one teaches manners nowadays." Piper sighed, shaking her head, clearing the dishes

"Did you just agree with a demon?" Dean asked, incredulously, as Tyler ran out of the room to go play video games.

"… Shut up." She uttered, making him chuckle before taking a swig of his beer

"So, I, uh, talked to Bobby earlier, told him about Tyler, and kind of, uh, asked if Tyler could live with him." He told her, making her look up at him shocked, "I just figured with the whole firestarter thing, that he would need a specific type of guardian, you know, one that wouldn't freak out when he set something on fire, and I, uh, just couldn't think of anyone better then Bobby."

"Huh, okay, well, what did he say?" Piper questioned, hefting herself into the counter

"Well, he bitched and grouched but ultimately said yes." Dean answered, walking over to her, placing himself between her legs, grinning at her when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good, because I, uh, I want visitation rights." Piper commented, leaning in, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning in to meet her, playing with the end of her shirt, fingers ghosting along the sliver of skin exposed, making her shiver slightly.

"Yeah." She breathed, before grasping his hair and pressing her lips against his, wrapping her legs around him when he lifted her off the counter and once again he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

I do not own Charmed or Supernatural. I hope you enjoyed. If any of the characters were OOC, tell me and I'll try to fix it. Please review.

Should the baby be a boy or a girl? What should his/her name be? Tell me you thoughts, I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	11. Evil Queen Sister

The Hunter and The Wiccan

Previously on The Hunter and The Wiccan:

_Paige walked into the living room at the same time a Darklighter smoked in, pointing his crossbow at her, he pulled the trigger, sending a poisonous arrow at her. Running into the room, Dean pushed Paige out of the way, falling to his knees when the arrow lodged itself in his gut. Seeing Paige hover over his brother, Sam turned to the Darklighter, eyes blackening slightly, and snapped out a hand to telekinetically throw him into a wall but he just absorbed it and pointed the crossbow at Paige again. Piper rushed into the room followed by Phoebe and Cole, freezing when she saw Dean lying on the ground, pale, bloodied and an arrow sticking out of his stomach. Shaking with rage, her hands started glowing gold as she threw the potion at him, vanquishing him._

_._

"_Still bossing everyone around, huh?"_

"_You'd better believe it."_

_._

"_You are not going to die, because I'm not going to let you…. So suck it up."_

_._

_The sisters and Sam run into the living room where Dean is lying on the couch, waxen and barely breathing. Paige rushed over to his side, quickly holding her hands over his wound as she focused on healing him… but… nothing happened._

"_It's not working. I can't do this; I'm not a full Whitelighter, I might not even have this power." Paige told them, voice cracking, still holding her shaking hands over his wound_

"_Paige." Sam called, making her look over to where he was standing next to Dean's head, he was staring at her with a pleading look, "Please."_

_Gazing at him for a minute, Paige took a shuddering breath before steadying her hands, focusing once again. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced over at Piper who gave her an encouraging smile, "You can do this." Smiling thankfully back at her, Paige closed her eyes, focusing, she let her love for her sisters and her fondness for the brothers wash through her, opening her eyes when she felt a warm feeling from her hands, she watched as a golden light shone from her palms and healed Dean._

_._

"_Where did the Source's powers go?"_

"_Into the void."_

_._

"_For Prue."_

_._

_Piper bite her lip as she jotted down some words before scrunching her nose up, crossing them out and glancing up at Cole, irritated as he paced back and forth, distracting her._

"_Oh for the love of God, will you stop pacing?!" Piper shouted, throwing her hands up frustrated, only noticing the golden glow radiating from her palms when it shot from her hands towards Cole who threw himself on the floor to avoid it._

"_Oh my God! Cole, are you okay?!" Piper called, running over to him and helping him up, "I have no idea why the baby did that! I am so sorry!"_

_._

"_You may kiss the bride."_

_._

"_I thought only evil could touch that book."_

"_That's right."_

_._

_Phoebe and Cole were standing in a dark cavern, dressed in dark clothing. Looking at her lovingly, Cole pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Letting her eyes flutter shut, Phoebe placed her hand over his, tenderly kissing his palm._

"_Are you sure about this? You're giving up your life." Cole questioned, not quite believing this was real, that he was getting to just give into his evil side and still have Phoebe by his side._

"_My life is with you and our baby." Phoebe reassured him, taking their joined hands and placing them over her still flat stomach, "We'll be strong together. After all, we're family."_

* * *

Long Live the Queen

"_You walk out that door, don't you ever come back."_

And he had. He had left. Sam had left. He had walked out that door. He had almost killed him. He had chosen a demon over him.

He should have known. He really should have. Things had been going to well. It almost made sense for everything to go to hell… probably literally.

Sighing, Dean took out his key and unlocked the door to his house, and how crazy was that? That he actually had a place, an actual house, to call home, to come back to? How crazy was it that this manor in San Francisco had become his home? That the girls, no, witches inside had become part of his family? A family that, sadly, seemed to be getting smaller all of a sudden, with Sam and Phoebe turning their backs on their family for demons. Huh, maybe there was something in the water? Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he walked into the foyer, dropping his duffle bag at the door before going over to Paige who was standing in the hall, staring wide-eyed after her sister. Hearing footsteps, Paige looked over her shoulder, sighing in relief when she saw Dean, he would be able to make Piper see sense… hopefully.

"Paige, hey." Dean greeted, squeezing her shoulder, both of them grimacing at the light explosion that sounded from the kitchen, signaling that Piper was making yet another potion, "How is she?"

"How is she? She's insane, that's how she is. She's like Piper light. All the personality without any of those messy emotions." Paige informed him, glancing around for Sam; she frowned and opened her mouth to question his whereabouts only for Dean to shake his head, silently telling her not to ask.

"She can't be that bad." Dean denied, flinching when another explosion sounded from the kitchen

"She made a potion to scald Phoebe's flesh." Paige deadpanned, staring at him with raised eyebrows, he opened his mouth before closing it again, blinking.

"… I'm gonna go talk to her." He finally said, pointing towards the kitchen, staring at it apprehensively when another explosion sent smoke out the door. Seriously, what was she doing in there, testing bombs?

"Yeah, you do that."

"I'm gonna do that."

* * *

Dean came to an abrupt halt, causing Paige to crash into him, both of them gaping at the army of potions that littered the kitchen before crossing over to the dining room. What. The. Hell? Wide-eyed, they walked into the dining room to see Piper setting down another batch of potions on the already overflowing table.

"Piper? What are you doing, honey?" Paige questioned, her voice going high like when she talked to the children at work, as she picked up one of the vials next to her, staring into the shimmery liquid.

"Preparing." Piper replied shortly as she turned around, beaming at Dean when she saw him before gaining an alarmed look when her eyes fell on the potion Paige was holding, "You should probably put that down. That one will set you on fire."

"Right, okay." Paige said, eyes widening as she quickly set the vial down gently, she had no desire to go up in flames, "What do the others do exactly?"

"Well, these slow an attacker down but don't really cause any serious damage, there kind of like magical mace." Piper explained, gesturing at the batch that she had just made

"Well, that sounds reasonable." Dean commented, directing a pointed look at Paige who held up a finger and mouthed for him to wait for it.

"Now these are a little more lethal, explosives, paralytics, your garden variety of poisons." Piper carried on, running a hand through her hair as she tapped her foot, bite her lip and picked at her nails. Well, someone's a little anxious.

"P-Poisons? You're gonna poison Phoebe?" He questioned slowly, blinking in disbelief, pointedly ignoring Paige's 'I told you so' look, he knew from experience that letting a woman know she was right was a bad idea.

"She's carrying the spawn of the Source, you guys! She's the Queen of the Underworld! She's throwing fire from her hands for God sake! She. Is. Dangerous!" Piper snapped, resting a hand on her swollen stomach as she took a deep breath, her frantic mind not registering the slight twinge in her stomach. "So, yeah, if she shows up, I'll do what I have to!" Running a hand through her hair again, she turned around, taking deep breaths as she fiddled with an ice potion.

"You're not even giving her a chance, Piper." Paige admonished her older sister, she just wanted both of her sisters back, not this emotionless impersonation of Piper or the evil Queen version of Phoebe; she wanted her sweet Charmed sisters back, was that so much to ask for?

"We gave her every chance in the world to come back to us and she threw it in our faces. She chose the Source of all Evil over her own family." Piper said, looking down to hide her watering eyes, only looking up when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, glancing up into his green eyes, she thankfully gave him a half-smile, leaning in to rest her head on his chest. "So, I don't know about you but I'm done giving her chances."

"Surprise!" Jumping, Piper threw the ice potion she had been fiddling with at her evil sister who sent a blast of fire at it, causing it to explode, sending a wave of destruction through the room. Everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion, Phoebe flamed out, Paige orbed over to Piper who had Dean shielding her, ready to take the brunt of the blast, she grabbed onto both of them but before she could orb them out, the wave washed over them. Tensed and ready for the worst, they were surprised when nothing happened. Opening their eyes, they all looked around and were shocked to find a golden force-field surrounding them protectively. Slowly relaxing now that the impending danger seemed to be over, they watched as the force-field retracted into Piper's stomach, making her jump slightly and gape down at her baby bump, shocked. Paige looked around the room, eyes widening at the utter destruction and the realization that they would have been dead if it hadn't been for her little niece or nephew, shaking slightly at the thought, she pulled her older sister into a hug, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Although surprised at the sudden touchy-feely moment, Piper quickly wrapped her arms around her little sister, eyes looking around the destroyed room as she did so, making her grip her sister tighter as she realized how close they came to being dead.

"Jeez, this is the kind of welcome I get? And you wonder why I won't come back." Phoebe drawled, leaning against the burnt doorway, arms crossed, as she pushed away the envious feeling that built up at seeing her two sisters hugging with Dean hovering over them, making sure they were okay. The sound of her voice made them all tense up, Piper clenching her jaw at the lazy voice that held no concern for her sisters who she had just abandoned to die without a second thought.

"Unless you're here to tell us you filed for divorce, we really don't have that much to talk about." Piper told the Queen of the Underworld coldly, trying to keep her temper, stress wouldn't do her baby or her sister any good.

"Oh, that's not true. For instance, we could talk about how rigid you are. It's really not an attractive quality, _princess_." Phoebe mocked, sneering the loving nickname, making Piper see red as she grabbed the fire potion and drew her arm back to throw it at her bitchy, demonic sister but before she could, Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her against his chest, trapping her arms so she couldn't do anything she would regret.

"What are you doing here, Phoebe?" Paige asked, disgusted at how she was treating Piper, where was the nice girl who had saved her life and worked so hard to make her feel like part of the family?

"I had a premonition. We have an innocent to save and not a lot of time. And don't get excited, it's not what you think. I've just never ignored a premonition before and I'm not going to start now." Phoebe told them, emotionlessly, staring warily at Piper who, although she had relaxed against Dean, was glaring at her like she was trying to blow up her head… which she actually might be.

"Uh, Phoebe, you're evil. You're like the Queen of all Evil, literally!" Piper pointed out, tensing up again at the thought of having to work with her evil, backstabbing sister.

"That's beside the point." Phoebe waved away her comment, dismissively, making Piper physically shake with anger as she clenched her fists, fighting the urge to blow her sister up.

"How can that be BESIDE THE POINT?!" Piper snapped loudly, wincing as she felt an uncomfortable tightening in her stomach, she hissed out a breath, making Dean shoot her a concerned look.

"I think we should do it." Paige inputted, making Piper give her a wide-eyed, slightly glaring look to which Paige replied with a pleading, puppy dog one, "For the innocent."

Piper stared at Paige for minute before sighing, "…Fine." Shooting Paige a 'you owe me' look, she grabbed a handful of potions off the table before storming to grab her jacket.

"What's that for?" Phoebe asked, warily glancing at the vials, her sister was very talented at creating strong potions, who knew what those things did, she may be acting confident now but she knew her older sister was way more powerful then she was, she knew that if they got into an actual fight that her sister would annihilate her, especially with Paige on her side and the power boost she was getting from her baby.

"Insurance." Piper answered shortly, throwing one of the potions in the air and catching it deftly, giving her sister a slightly threatening look.

* * *

Paige orbed in with Piper who was sulking, landing in a puddle of mud, she shook her leg, grumbling and slapping Piper's arm lightly when she snickered at her. Clenching her jaw, Phoebe once again pushed away the envious feeling as she beckoned for her sisters to follow her, not even sparing them a glance. Growling low in her throat, Piper stalked after her, glaring angrily at her back, Paige laid a soothing hand on her shoulder as they walked over to some wooden crates, standing behind them so they couldn't be seen.

Gregory walked around the corner, heading for his bike, not noticing the demon shimmer in behind him. Piper quickly froze Gregory, making the demon look around, confused and wary, stepping out from behind the crates; Piper flicked her fingers to blow him up only for Phoebe to push her away, causing her to blow up the bike instead. Seeing her four months pregnant sister start to fall, Paige quickly orbed over to her, catching her before she could hit the ground. Shaking slightly, Piper thanked her little sister, wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach protectively as she glared furiously at Phoebe, seriously contemplating ripping her head off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Piper screamed, pissed off, clenching her jaw, she turned to Paige who was also staring at Phoebe incredulously. "You see, I told you we couldn't trust her!" She whispered furiously to Paige who gave her a pleading look, reluctant to give up on Phoebe.

"Stop." Phoebe ordered, completely ignoring her furious sister as she walked over to the demon and he quickly kneeled down, bowing his head in respect, "Leave that innocent alone. Go." The demon shimmered out and Phoebe turned to face her sisters, satisfied with a job well done, frowning when she saw Paige and Piper gaping at her, incredulous and furious.

"What? He's one of my subjects." Phoebe told them, defensively, shrugging like it was no big deal, not even apologizing for pushing her pregnant sister, causing Piper's eyes to bug out as she shook with suppressed fury, wincing when her stomach tightened uncomfortably.

"How could you do that? How could you just let him go?" Paige asked, looking at her sister sadly, like a girl who had just had her dream crushed, something that really pissed Piper off and the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach was not helping her mood!

"God, why are you two being so difficult? I saved the innocent, didn't I?" Phoebe pointed out, dismissively, oblivious to the anger rolling off of Piper in waves.

"D-Difficult? We're being difficult?" Piper whispered harshly through gritted teeth, hissing when a sharp wave of pain rolled through her stomach, "That's it! I can't deal with her, you deal with her!" Fists shaking with the urge to blow her evil sister up, she took a deep breath and shifted her position, sighing in relief when the pain went away.

"I don't get it, if you were just going to order him to stop, why even come to us?" Paige questioned, glancing worriedly at Piper as she brought a hand up to her temple, she was starting to feel the strain of mediating, her hopes of saving Phoebe fading a little more every time she opened her mouth, maybe Dean was right, you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved, and the more time she spent with her evil Queen sister, the more she realized that maybe she didn't want to be saved, maybe it wasn't the baby influencing her… maybe she just liked being evil.

"Because I missed you guys, okay! Is that so wrong?!" Phoebe asked loudly, dragging a hand down her face, it wasn't her fault, she was trying to connect with her sisters, to show them that she was the same old Phoebe, but it just kept coming out wrong. Every time she felt an inch of love or concern for her sisters, it just seemed to get pushed away by the darkness in her, it was like there was a barrier between her mind and her emotions. Like, she knew she should feel guilty for pushing her pregnant sister, she knew she should feel concerned for her sister and her baby… but… she didn't… at least not for long.

"Look, we can make this work, you can have me back! You can have the Power of Three back! You just have to be willing to meet me half-way!" Phoebe exclaimed, feeling a spark of hopefulness break through the darkness, maybe she could have the best of both worlds, she could be Queen of the Underworld alongside her husband but still be a Charmed One with her sisters.

"Phoebe! You cannot protect the innocent and save demons! You cannot come back! You cannot work with us as long as you are married to the Source! It doesn't work that way!" Piper snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration, accidentally blowing up one of the crates, the loud sound making them flinch. Piper slowly put her hands back down, closing her eyes, sighing, before looking at her sister, sadly.

"We can't keep doing this anymore, _you_ can't keep doing this anymore, Phoebe, you can't keep giving us false hope. Okay, you picked a side, you had a choice, and you made it, you chose Cole over us and you can't keep going back and forth, you can't keep doing this to us, it hurts too much and I can't take it anymore, _we_ can't take it anymore. It just seems like nowadays all we do is hurt each other." Piper breathed, looking sadly at her sister as she laid a hand on her twinging stomach.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Piper?! Do you want me to leave my husband?!" Phoebe shouted questioningly, cringing at the conflicting emotions warring inside of her, on one hand she wanted to just stop fighting and go home with her sisters but on the other hand she wanted to go back to the penthouse where her husband was. Ugh, why couldn't it just be simple? Why couldn't her sisters just see that evil was the better side and join her?

"No! You don't get it! What I want is for you to make a decision and stick with it! If you want to be Queen of the Underworld and stayed married to Cole, fine, that's okay, you're a grown-ass woman, Phoebe, I'll respect your decision! But you can't have it both ways! You can't be Queen of the Underworld and a Charmed One, Phoebe! You can't give us hope only to rip it away when you go home to your husband the Source! You can't do that to us and you can't do it to Cole either. You need to make a decision and stick with it, even if it means losing someone you love, because I can't do this anymore, Phoebe, I just can't. I love you, you're my sister, I'll always love you but I'm done. I can't take the stress anymore, I am about to have a baby and I would really love it if you were there when that happens, but only if you're not married to the Source… otherwise…" Piper ranted, trailing off at the end as she bite her lip, clenching her fists in an effort to not curl over at the sudden wave of pain in her stomach that was just reinforcing her point.

"Otherwise… what?" Phoebe asked, staring at her sister wide-eyed, hoping she wasn't going to say what she thought she was.

"Otherwise… I need you to stay away from me." Piper told her, shifting her position so the pain would go away

Phoebe gaped at her sister, lower lip trembling, before turning to Paige to see if she agreed with Piper. Mouthing an apology to her, Paige moved to stand closer to Piper, slipping her hand into hers for comfort. Face hardening, Phoebe nodded in acceptance, her eyes going blank, "I'm sorry you feel that way." With that, she flamed out, leaving her sisters to break down at the fact that their sister had once again chosen a demon over them.

"So am I."

* * *

"_It just seems like nowadays all we do is hurt each other."_

Phoebe was sitting at her desk, staring unseeingly at the wall as she thought back to the conversation with her sisters, or more specifically, Piper. Turning her gaze to a picture of her and her sisters when they were kids, she leaned back in her chair, letting her head loll onto her shoulder, she imagined never seeing Piper or Paige again, not being there when Piper gave birth, never meeting her niece or nephew, it was impossible. The idea of Piper not being on her side, not being there for her, was so incredibly painful, it physically hurt to think about it. Piper had been the one constant in her life. Her mom had died so early that she barely had a memory of her, her dad had left and only returned a few years ago, her Grams had been juggling three kids, magic and a job, and Prue and her had always been fighting. But Piper, she had always been there for her, always defending her, always protecting her.

"_I love you, you're my sister, I'll always love you but I'm done."_

Leaning her head back against her chair, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, blowing out a harsh breath. Letting her eyes flutter open, she shook her head, letting it loll onto the opposite shoulder as her gaze fell onto a recent picture of her and her family, it had been taken around the time Piper had finally started accepting Paige, they're arms were all wrapped around each other, they were all smiling brightly at the camera, Dean was standing behind Piper, an arm wrapped around her, his chin resting on her head, Sam was standing behind Paige, the two stealing glances at each other the entire time, even Cole was in the picture, standing behind her, both arms wrapped tightly around her waist, kissing her cheek… they were happy… they were a family… and she ruined it. She had stopped Cole from getting rid of the Source; she had talked him into accepting the evil inside of him instead of helping him fight it, and worst of all… she had turned her back on her sisters, hurt them in the worst possible way. No wonder Piper could barely stand to look at her.

"_I need you to stay away from me."_

Snapping a hand out, Phoebe slammed the picture down, breathing heavily as she clutched her head, she felt like she was being ripped apart. Letting out a small shriek, she spun around in her chair, trying to get away from the smiling faces of her family. Digging her nails into the armrests, she let her eyes fall on a picture of her and Cole, the whole family had gone on a picnic that day, they had started chasing each other and Cole had caught her and spun her around, her head was thrown back as she laughed and he was staring at her like she was the only thing in the world.

"_Why, Ms. Halliwell, are you trying to seduce me?"_

"_Always."_

Smiling softly, she picked up the picture, brushing her fingers against it. That had been a great day. Paige and Sam had danced around each other, blushing and acting like teenagers the whole time while everyone teased them. Dean had thrown Piper into the ocean amidst her shrieks and they had spent the rest of the time dunking and splashing each other, only getting out to eat pie and put on sunscreen. Cole had relaxed on the beach for most of the day until she had crept up behind him and dumped a bucket full of ocean water on him, making him jump up and chase after her which had lead to the moment in the picture, a moment Sam had seen and snapped a shot of, giving them the developed picture later. Yep, a great day. Glancing down at the picture in her hands, she felt a pang of sadness as she saw how happy they had been, back when they were Phoebe and Cole, the witch and half-demon, instead of Phoebe and Cole, the Source and his Queen.

"_We have got to stop meeting like this."_

"_Marry me."_

They still loved each other, obviously but… it just wasn't the same. They weren't as loving and affectionate as they used to be. Today she hadn't just been envious of Paige and Piper's sisterly relationship, she had been jealous of Dean and Piper's relationship. They didn't have any big romantic moments, like her and Cole, they had small private intimate moments, half the time you couldn't even tell they were together, unless you watched them closely, unless you saw the subtle things they did, the way he put a hand on her shoulder to show he was there for her, the way their eyes gravitated to each other when the other entered the room, the way they instinctively protected each other. It was those subtle things that showed how much they loved one another. Even if they didn't say it. And God, did she want that! She and Cole used to have that but… they just didn't… not anymore. And she wanted it back, damn it! But she wasn't sure they could get it back, things were too different, they were too different. They had changed and, with them, their relationship had changed to.

"_Because I am the Source! Because you are my Queen!"_

Snapping out of it, Phoebe turned her gaze away from her pictures, letting it slide back to her husband who seemed to know where her mind had been as he was giving her a sad, understanding look, cupping her neck and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Phoebe trailed off, leaning into his hand, her eyes fluttering closed as she tried to ignore the war raging inside her

"I get it, Phoebe, better than anyone; I know what you're going through. It'll rip you apart if you let it." Cole informed her softly, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers; he gazed into her eyes, letting his hand drop to her waist.

"How do I not let it?" She whispered, placing a hand against his chest as she stared imploringly into his eyes

"You make a choice. And you stick to it, even though it's hard, even though it means giving up the people that you love." Cole told her, pulling back and holding out a hand, "Let's go home." Hovering a shaking hand over his, Phoebe glanced back over at her desk, first at the family picture lying flat against the wood then at the happy one of her and Cole, taking Piper's words to heart, she made a decision, straightening her shoulders, she turned back to her husband and placed her hand in his, looking at him lovingly as they flamed out together.

"_Ladies, my name is Cole Turner."_

_._

"_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."_

"_Neither do you."_

_._

"_Vanquish me."_

* * *

Raking a hand through her hair in frustration, Piper threw her clothes to the floor, buttoning up one of Dean's shirts before flopping onto her bed, huffing. Staring up at the ceiling, she felt that overwhelming pit of regret and anxiety she had been trying to ignore grow even bigger. She had told her sister to stay away from her. But she had to, all the stress was literally giving her pains and that was not good for the baby. Feeling the bed shift, Piper glanced over at Dean who was hovering over her with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Hey." She breathed up at him, smiling softly, shivering when she felt his fingers brush against her thigh as he played with the hem of the shirt.

"Hey." He whispered, brushing her hair away from her face as his eyes gazed at her shirt clad form, smirking, "Nice shirt. Looks familiar." Grinning up at him, she cupped his neck as he leaned down to kiss her, dragging his hand up her thigh, he let it rest on the side of her stomach, jumping when something lightly punched his hand. Pulling back, Dean gaped at a grinning Piper, wide-eyed.

"Was that-? Did he just kick?!" Dean questioned, ecstatic, smiling widely as he bounced on the bed slightly, making Piper laugh as she sat up, rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked.

"Yes, the baby kicked. And you know, it could be a girl." Piper told him, smiling at his excitement, it was cute, not that she would ever tell him that, it might wound his ego.

"Not with that kick!" He exclaimed, cupping her face with both of his hands and kissing her happily, leaning her back as he unbuttoned her shirt, moving his lips to her neck as he did so, making her tilt her head back, eyes fluttering shut. Thank God, he had locked the door.

* * *

Phoebe was lying in her bed, curled up with a picture of her and Cole, her body shaking with the force of her sobs. He was gone, dead. Letting out a loud sob, she felt a warm body lie down behind her and leant into her older sister's embrace as her younger one laid down in front of her, lacing her fingers through hers comfortingly. Cuddling, the two sisters comforted their grieving one. Even though they were once again united and Charmed, it had come at a hefty price and they were going to do whatever they could to get their sister through this.

* * *

"_**Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me."**_

"_Ladies, I'm Cole Turner."_

"_**I saw an angel, of that I'm sure."**_

"_So you're an angel?"_

"_Uh, no, not really."_

"_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face who thought up that I should be with you."**_

"_You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."_

"_Neither do you."_

"_**So you brought out the best in me. A part of me, I'd never seen. You took my soul and wiped it clean. Our love was made for movie screens."**_

"_You've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love."_

"_**If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, I would have known what I've been living for all along."**_

"_We have got to stop meeting like this."_

"_Marry me."_

"_**Cause I'd saw the end before we'd begun. Yes, I saw you were blinded and knew I had won."**_

"_Because I am the Source! Because you are my Queen!"_

"_**When you said your last goodbye, I died a little bit inside. I lay in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side."**_

"_I will always love you"_

"_**Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees."**_

* * *

I do not own Charmed, Supernatural or any of those songs.

The songs were:

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

You're Beautiful by James Blunt

All I Want by Kodaline

Turning Page by Sleeping at Last

Goodbye my Lover by James Blunt

I hope you liked it! I know it's been a while since my last update and for that I'm sorry, I'll try to update more frequently. As always, if any of the characters were OOC, tell me and I'll try to fix it. Now next chapter, I want to reveal the gender of the baby so review and tell me what you want. And if you want it to be a girl, leave a name suggestion please? I know this was more of a Phoebe and Cole chapter, so for the people who wanted more of Dean and Piper, I'm sorry, and for the people who don't like Phoebe and Cole, well I'm sorry but you're going to be seeing more of them, those two are my favorite couple on Charmed and I'm planning on changing their cannon relationship.

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


	12. Mixing Halliwells and Winchesters

The Hunter and The Wiccan

A\N: I know, I know, it's been months since I've updated, I am so sorry, really I am, but season five of Supernatural is just royally kicking my ass, I couldn't find a episode to put the girls into. I tried Lucifer Rising but it didn't work, it just felt like I was trying to shove them into an episode they didn't belong and the one after that I just couldn't find ways to change it enough to be interesting enough to read but I finally figured it out so again sorry. Now before you guys start reading the chapter I just want to warn all of you that Leo will seem kind of OOC for a little bit but don't worry I'm doing that for a reason, a reason that I'm pretty interested in seeing if any of you will figure out before I reveal it. Good Luck! Hope you all like it!

* * *

Good God, Y'all

Piper paced back and forth through the hospital room, running her hands through her hair anxiously as she bit on her lip, listening to the seemingly endless dial tone, she almost shrieked when it once again went to voice mail. Ending the call, Piper whipped around to meet Bobby's own worried eyes as she tried to force a reassuring smile for Tyler who didn't look all that convinced and she couldn't really blame him, after all it had been hours since Dean and Sam had gone after Phoebe and Paige, who had gotten in over their heads with a demon infested town, and they still hadn't heard from any of them, none of them were answering their phones and Paige wasn't answering her calls. Letting out a stressed breath, Piper curled into herself slightly as a wave of pain rolled through her stomach, sucking in a sharp breath, she waited for the pain to pass before straightening up, ignoring Bobby's raised eyebrows and Tyler's concerned expression. Looking around, Piper bit her lip as she contemplated, deciding to pull out a move she hadn't needed in six months, she took a deep breath, hoping it would work.

"Leo! I need your help! So get your Whitelighter ass down here right now!" Piper called out, glancing around the room for the telltale white and blue orbs

"Now is that anyway to talk to your poor ignored Whitelighter who you haven't called in over six months?" A snarky voice asked from behind her, making her whirl around to face the smirking blonde, giving him a sweet smile, she quickly pulled him into a tight hug that he returned, happy that she seemed to be doing better than the last time they saw each other, squeezing her shoulders, Leo pulled back, "So, what do you need, sweet P?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of Phoebe and Paige. Yesterday, they went to River Pass, Colorado to check out some apocalyptic signs but it turned out the town was infested with demons so Sam and Dean went to help them but none of them have checked-in in hours. So I was just wondering if you could sense them." Piper explained, hoping that he would tell her that he could indeed sense them and that they were all fine and that she was just being her usual paranoid self, but one look at his face told her all she needed to know. Bringing her hands up to clutch at her hair, she once again started pacing back and forth, trying to think of some plan to get her family out of danger without putting her unborn child _in_ danger. Not that Bobby or Leo would even let her think about going to that town in her state. "What are we going to do? We need to do something!"

"_You_ need to calm the hell down, girl. Stressing over this isn't going to do any of us any good, especially that baby of yours." Bobby pointed out; watching as the four months pregnant witch winced slightly, pausing in her pacing to lean against the hospital bed.

"How am I supposed to calm down, Bobby? My idiot sisters and those two- what do you call them? - idjits have once again gotten themselves in trouble and I can't do anything about it! Not to mention that whatever the hell we're dealing with, it's not just demons; demons don't have the power to stop a Whitelighter from orbing." Piper said, tapping her foot anxiously as she bit on her thumb, still trying to think of something to help her family, she couldn't just sit here and do nothing, it would drive her insane… and yet… she had to… for her baby. Because Bobby was right, stress wasn't doing him or her any good, in fact it was literally giving her pains.

"And how do you know that your little Whitelighter here can't get into that town, girl?" Bobby asked, keeping a close eye on the stressed brunette as she took a deep breath, wincing once again

"Because if he could, he would have done that already, right Leo?" Piper questioned, directing her gaze to the blonde Guardian Angel who guiltily averted his eyes, shifting uncomfortably, and Piper nodded, already having known. Seeing the affirmation, Bobby sighed, wondering what those idjits had gotten themselves into now, honestly wasn't it bad enough that he had two danger magnets for surrogate sons, now on top of that he had a demon attracting Firestarter for an adopted son, the freaking Charmed Ones for surrogate daughters and what was sure to be a troublemaking demon magnet of a surrogate grandbaby. Balls!

"I've been thinking about the signs that Phoebe and Paige were following and I think I might know what we're dealing with." Tyler inputted, making everybody look at him curiously, "**'And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was Wormwood. And many men died.'** Those specific omens prelude The Four Horsemen, although I'm not sure which one we're dealing with yet."

"I do." Piper groaned, holding her head as she once again started pacing, her stressed mind not yet noticing the sharp twinges of pain shooting through her stomach, "The last time I talked to Paige, she kept gushing about this gorgeous _red_ _mustang_." Clenching her jaw, Piper clutched at her stomach, cringing at the tightening of her stomach, "War. We're dealing with War. My sisters, my brother in everything but blood, and the father of my child think they're facing demons when in actuality they're going up against War! War! The freaking Horsemen!" Breathing heavily, Piper clutched at her baby bump, crying out when a sharp pain shot through her stomach, making her fall to her knees.

"Piper!"

* * *

TWO HOURS AGO. RIVER PASS, COLORADO.

Paige held the scrying crystal over the map, watching as it swung around in circles, never landing. Frustrated, she threw the useless crystal down on the table as she flopped down on the chair heavily, burying her head in her hands, she stared unseeingly at the map as she muttered the lost witch spell under her breath, feeling the old magic kick in and start reaching out, she perked up eagerly only to have the spell snap suddenly, sending her flying back, causing the chair to hit the ground harshly, knocking the breath out of her.

"Paige! Are you okay? What happened?" Sam asked, jogging over to her, quickly helping her up, he kept his hands on her shoulders as he gazed at her with concern clear in his hazel-green eyes.

"I can honestly say that I have no freaking clue." Paige muttered, looking around the room, wondering what could have possibly broken the spell like that, shaking her head, she let Sam lead her back to the now upright chair, slumping into it, she brushed the map that was silently mocking her off the table.

"No luck then?" Sam questioned rhetorically, watching as the discarded map fluttered to the floor, he squeezed her knee sympathetically when she shook her head dejectedly.

"Nope, no luck whatsoever. I just… no matter what I try nothing works. There's no phone signal, my sensing is coming up blank, spells aren't working, scrying isn't working. I just… don't know what else I can try to find Phoebe." Paige told him, tracing her fingertips against his hand absentmindedly as she bit on her lower lip, drawing his attention to her mouth before his eyes snapped back to hers, a blush working its way up his neck as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry, Paige, this is all my fault, all these demons are here celebrating because I started the Apocalypse." Sam apologized, looking down at the floor in shame

"What? Sam, this is not your fault. You didn't know you were opening Lucifer's Cage, you didn't make these demons come here, and you have nothing to do with Phoebe disappearing. If you want to blame someone, blame that skanky black-eyed bitch, Ruby." Paige said, basically spitting the demon's name in disgust as she rubbed Sam's shoulder comfortingly

"Okay, yeah, Ruby was a manipulating back-stabbing bitch but I not only let her manipulate me, I chose her over Dean and I'm not sure if he'll ever forgive me or trust me again and I… I deserve that." Sam told her, looking down again as he thought about how much he had hurt his brother, even if he wouldn't admit it. Shaking his head, he glanced up at the witch with a wry grin, "So, uh, go ahead, tell me 'I told you so'. You hated Ruby the second you met her, you called it just like you called Cole so go ahead."

"I will not, it's not my style…. Besides, I may have had less than honest reasons for hating that skanky hoe-bag." Paige admitted, biting her lip and looking away from his inquisitive gaze shyly, "I, uh, kind of had a crush on you and I was admittedly a little jealous of her."

"You-you had a crush… on _me_?" Sam asked incredulously, blinking rapidly as he gaped at the blushing girl. Was it hot in here?

"Uh, yeah, a giant one, if I'm being honest. I just thought you were really cute, and sweet, and funny in that sarcastic witty sort of way and I just… really liked you… a lot…. But don't worry, I'm over it now, you don't have to worry about me having a silly school girl crush on you anymore, that is all gone, disappeared, vanished into smoke-"

"Okay, I got it, thank you." Sam interrupted her with a tight smile forced on his face as he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut, she was over him, he had missed his chance with the beautiful witch because he was too busy shacking up with his demon dealer… and he had thought his day couldn't get any worse, he should have known better.

* * *

Sam and Paige walked down the abandoned street, shotguns filled with rock salt in hand. Looking around the deserted town, her eyes fell on the red mustang she had been gushing over yesterday, only this time she didn't feel the previous rush of admiration, she felt a strong wave of dread fill her, there was something wrong with that car, that car had something to do with why they were here. Why were they here again? Signs, the apocalyptic signs, but what did they mean? What did they mean? Didn't she already know this? Shouldn't she already know this? Why didn't she know this?

"Paige?" Sam called back to her with concern in his voice, snapping her out of her thoughts and drawing her attention over to him as he jogged back to her side. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine; I just got a little distracted. Sorry." Paige told him, giving him a reassuring smile as she gazed up into his hazel-green eyes, trying to ignore how her heart suddenly went into overdrive when their eyes met. Yeah, over him, _right_. Giving her one last concerned look, Sam nodded and they once again started walking. As they rounded the corner, a shotgun whipped out and slammed Paige in the side of the head, sending her to the ground. Letting out a grunt, Paige grabbed her gun and pushed herself up, spinning around to face the person who had hit her, she froze in shock.

"Phoebe?" Paige breathed, wide eyes staring at her sister, she stumbled back when her usually warm brown eyes turned into endless black pools. Phoebe tilted her head, gazing at her baby sister, she shifted into an offensive position when her usually mischievous hazel-brown eyes turned into an inky black, whipping her fist out, she watched as the demon possessing her sister stumbled back.

Head whipping back, Paige brought her hand up to her bloody lip, "Bitch!" The half Whitelighter exclaimed, punching the possessed psychic back, causing her to stumble sideways slightly. Regaining her balance, Phoebe cocked her shotgun, aiming it at her sister, she felt a sudden wave of alarm wash over her, causing her to hesitate briefly before shaking it off, this wasn't her sister, it was a demon, and the rock salt wouldn't really cause any damage to Paige, just the demon possessing her.

"Get out of my sister, you black-eyed skank!" Phoebe demanded angrily, glaring at the possessed brunette. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Paige stared at her sister, watching as the endless black pools seemed to flicker in and out. What the hell was going on around here?

* * *

PRESENT TIME. RIVER PASS, COLORADO.

"_Get out of my sister, you black-eyed skank!"_

Paige stared blankly at the floor, throwing a coin down on the cold concrete, she watched as it bounced up and into the cup, plucking the dime out of the glass, she flipped it between her fingers absentmindedly before throwing it down on the concrete again, watching it once again bounce into the cup. Hearing a shuffling, she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Dean sitting down next to her.

Leaning against the wall, Paige sighed, turning her head to look at the hunter, "It called me a skank." Paige told him, confusion evident in her voice, "It called me a black-eyed skank and told me to 'Get out of her sister.' Does that sound like a demon to you?"

"No. But it also doesn't sound like Phoebe to give you a bloody lip." Dean pointed out, making her bring her hand up to her mouth to trace along her bruised bottom lip, wincing slightly when her finger touched the spilt.

"No, it doesn't, but there's just something not right here. I mean what kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off them. Exorcisms do squat. And my sister may be an idiot with bad instincts, but she's not stupid. We all have anti-possession tattoos. So how the hell did this thing even get into her? This whole thing is just off." Paige said, shaking her head, she tensed up as a strong feeling of dread washed over her, now the question was, which one of her sisters did that feeling pertain to?

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL.

Piper laid in Bobby's hospital bed with an IV in her arm and a Doctor by her side checking her blood pressure, looking to her right, she smiled reassuringly at Tyler, bringing a hand up to brush through his hair lightly, she sighed in relief as the pain in her stomach faded slightly.

"Okay, the pain should be subsiding now, I gave you a drug called Terbutaline, it will relax your uterus and stop your contractions." Dr. Caroline Ridges explained to Piper, "However, you're going to need to be extremely careful from now on, no more stress, okay? Stress is not good for you, especially during pregnancy. It can cause a lot of problems, such as extremely painful Brixton Hicks contractions, fainting, and most importantly, premature labor which, if we hadn't gotten to you so soon, you would be experiencing right now."

"Okay, no more stress, promise. If I see stress, I'll run from it, I swear." Piper told her seriously, wrapping her arms around her swollen stomach protectively

"Good, now I'm just going to give you a quick ultrasound, as a precaution, just to make sure everything's okay, and then I'll be on my way." The blonde doctor said, giving Piper a sweet smile as she poured the gel on her stomach before going over her abdomen with the transducer, looking over the sonogram with a sharp eye, she nodded happily.

"Well, good news, everything looks great, Miss. Halliwell, your baby boy is perfectly healthy." Caroline informed the brunette happily, not noticing her wide eyes and gaping mouth as she walked out of the room

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Piper asked in shock, turning her head to look at the three males by her side as a huge smile spread across her face, "A boy? I'm having a boy? A boy. A beautiful baby boy." She laughed softly as she stroked her stomach lovingly, getting a soft kick in return, before her eyes widened in realization as she groaned, "Oh God, he was right, Dean was right. He is never going to shut up about this."

"You bet your ass he isn't, that boy is gonna scream it from the rooftops." Bobby told her gruffly, trying to hide his smile

"Yeah." Piper agreed softly, still stroking her stomach, "Yeah, he is. Now I just have to trust that he'll get back here so I can tell him."

* * *

MEANWHILE…

"_They think we're demons, we think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"_

"_Look at their eyes! They're demons!"_

"_I'm gonna go get Sam, you go get Phoebe, and then we'll all meet up and go kill War."_

Paige slunk against the side of the house, creeping up to the window; she peeked inside to see Phoebe standing in front of her with her back turned. Grabbing her sister by the hair, Paige dragged Phoebe through the window, pinning her to the wall so she could try to talk some sense into her without having to dodge hits. Letting out a grunt as her back hit the side of the house, Phoebe quickly kneed the demon possessing her sister in the stomach before elbowing her in the face and kicking her in the chin, sending her to the ground with blood streaming out of what was surely a broken nose. Clutching her aching nose, Paige growled before kicking Phoebe's legs out from underneath her, causing her to land on the porch, pushing herself up, she straddled her older sister, pinning her arms down with her legs.

"For the love of God, calm the hell down, woman!" Paige snapped down at her struggling sister, "Now you listen and you listen good, I am not a demon, I am not being possessed by a demon, it is just me in here, okay? There are no demons in this town, Phoebe, it's The Horseman, War! And instead of letting him get inside our heads and turn us against each other, we should be taking that monster down and getting back to Piper. So snap the hell out of it!"

Breathing heavily, Phoebe stared up at her black-eyed little sister, contemplating her words when she heard a voice in the back of her head, _"Don't listen to her. It's not your sister anymore; it's a demon, just like Cole. Don't make the same mistakes, Phoebe, don't let her trick you into bringing her to Piper. All she wants is to get to Piper and her baby. You can't let her do that, you can't let your sisters down again, they'll never forgive you."_ Eyes hardening, Phoebe whipped her head up, slamming it into that black-eyed bitch's forehead before wrapping her legs around her neck. Gasping, Paige clawed at the legs choking her, managing to turn her head slightly, she sank her teeth into her thigh, making Phoebe cry out in pain and loosen her hold, allowing Paige to slip out from in between her legs.

Straddling the older witch again, Paige grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head down on the porch to get her to stop struggling but as she did so she heard a voice whispering in her ear, _"She may not be a demon but that doesn't mean she's not evil. How can you trust her after everything? After Cole? How do you know if War is even in her head, how do you know she's not just doing this to get back at you? She doesn't care about you and Piper, she's probably just waiting for the perfect moment to stab you in the back again."_ Clenching her hand, Paige drew her fist back and started whaling on her older sister, hearing her nose crack, she watched in dawning realization of her actions as blood squirted out of her nostrils. Unclenching her fist, Paige sat back on her legs, hunching her shoulders as she stared down at the bloodied face of her sister.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to be convincing you not to let him in your head and instead I let him in mine. I'm sorry, maybe I was a little angrier about Cole then I let on." Paige admitted as Phoebe stared up at her suspiciously, still seeing her baby sister with black eyes, "Come on, I am not a demon, there are no demons in this town. Use the force, Pheebs, you know it to be true." Peering up at Paige, Phoebe watched the black fade from her eyes as she started laughing at her sisters' nerdy Star Wars reference. Sliding off her sister, Paige laid next to her on the porch, joining in on the laughter as they laced fingers, clutching at each other.

Shaking her head as the laughter faded, Paige bumped her shoulder against Phoebe's, "Come on, let's go kill a Horseman."

* * *

Sam sat on top of the picnic table, picking at his jeans; he gazed over at Paige who was sitting on the hood of the Impala, talking with Phoebe. He watched as Phoebe said something with a smirk on her face, causing Paige to laugh, throwing her head back, nose wrinkling, a beautiful smile crossing her face; he brought a hand up to cover his own smile as the throaty sound reached his ears. She really was beautiful… and funny… and smart… and strong… and completely capable of keeping up with his lifestyle… she was basically the perfect girl for him… but he had missed his chance and now she was moving on. Even if she wasn't, would he even have a chance with her anymore? After everything he had done? The demon blood, Ruby, The Apocalypse. What sane person would want to be in a relationship with him? Not to mention the trust a relationship required. How could he expect Paige to trust him when he didn't even trust himself?

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom?" Dean joked sarcastically, holding the ancient ring up, watching the sun glint against it; he sincerely hoped the girls could figure out how to destroy the damn thing.

"I know you don't trust me." Sam blurted out, making the shorter hunter glance over at him, surprised by the comment that had come out of nowhere, and yet… he didn't argue, he just looked away, uncomfortable at the truth of the statement. "And to be honest, I don't trust me either. From the minute I saw that blood, it was the only thought in my head… and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, that my intentions are good, and it… it feels true, you know? But I think underneath it all… I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood, not really. I mean, I… what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or…" He trailed off, glancing over at Paige who was relaxing against the hood with her eyes closed, "Anything. The problem's me. And how far I'll go. There's something in me that… scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse…"

"What are you saying?" Dean demanded, sitting next to his brother on top of the picnic table

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. Not right now. Right now I need to step back, because I'm dangerous. And I, uh, I just think maybe it would be better if we… went our separate ways." Sam said, picking at the wooden table beneath him, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head saying that wasn't the only reason why he was leaving.

Dean looked down, clearing his throat uncomfortably; on one hand there was a part of him, the overprotective big brother part, that wanted to smack him over the head and rail at him for even thinking about leaving, that wanted to tell him that of course they weren't better off apart, that of course he trusted him, that they would get over this, the part of him that wanted to tell Sam to stay. But then there was another part of him, a newer part of him, the overprotective father part, that _wanted_ him to leave, that didn't trust him or at least didn't trust this new darker version of him, a part that didn't want him near Piper or their unborn baby. He had never thought there would be a day where he didn't trust his brother with his kid. Then again, he had never thought there would ever be a kid not to trust him _with_.

The old Dean would have decked him for even _thinking_ about letting his little brother leave, for even thinking he couldn't trust Sam with his kid… but then again, the old Dean wasn't about to become a father, he couldn't even begin to understand the concept of putting someone above Sam, he _still_ didn't completely understand it. What he _did_ understand was the feeling he got every time he saw Sam next to Piper. It was the same feeling he got whenever Sam was too close to some fugly or that time Piper got possessed, the same feeling he got when he heard that Piper had yelled at a freaking demon while she was freaking pregnant! That protective instinct that screamed at him to get Piper the hell away from Sam. He had never thought Sam would ever be on the other side of that instinct… but he was.

Sighing, Dean rubbed a hand over his face before turning to look at his brother who was still waiting for his response, "I think you're right." He said simply, not knowing what else he could say without making everything worse.

Sam nodded; he had expected that, he wasn't blind after all, he _had_ noticed how tense Dean got whenever he was near Piper, how his jaw had tightened when Piper had put his hands on her stomach to show him how the baby was finally kicking. That's what he loved about Piper, he had literally broke the world and she had welcomed him back into her house with open arms, even if he didn't think he deserved it, a thought that, when he had voiced it, caused all three sisters to slap him over the head and call him an idiot while Dean had just stayed silent, another thing he had noticed.

Climbing off the picnic table, Sam grabbed his backpack, hefting it on his shoulder; he turned back to his brother, "Take care of yourself, Dean."

"Yeah, you too, Sammy." Dean reciprocated, the two brothers sharing one last look before Sam gave him a quick nod, turning around and walking away from the rest area. Pausing, Sam glanced over his shoulder at the two witches who were throwing around an old ball, oblivious to what had just happened, seeing Paige look over her shoulder at him, he gave her a half smile, waving goodbye before continuing on his way, leaving the witch staring after him.

* * *

Piper laid on the couch, sipping at her chamomile tea as she regulated her breathing in an attempt to keep herself calm despite the fact that her family wasn't home yet. Looking over at her Whitelighter who had insisted on staying until everybody got back, she watched as he crouched next to the grumpy hunter, holding his glowing hands over the other man's lifeless legs, she watched in anticipation as the blonde pulled back, giving the older looking man space to stand up. Shifting in his chair, Bobby planted his hands on the handle bars and pushed himself up; setting his feet on the ground, the old hunter hesitantly stood up, pushing the wheelchair back as he did. Tensing up his legs a few times to make sure they weren't going to give out on him, he nodded, sternly shaking Leo's hand as he gruffly thanked him.

"PIPER! Talk some sense into your man!" Paige's heated voice rang through the house along with her loud footsteps as she stomped into the living room followed by Phoebe

"Hey, you guys are back! Is everybody okay?" Piper questioned, pushing herself into a sitting position as she placed the tea on the table before turning to look at her sisters, eyes widening at the sight of their faces, "What happened to you two?!"

"Phoebe and I beat each other up, it's no big deal, we're good now." Paige told her, waving her hand as if to brush it off, "What _is_ a big deal, however, is Sam leaving and Dean letting him!"

"I didn't _let_ him do anything. Sam is a grown ass man and he can make his own decisions." Dean said, walking into the room, dropping his duffel bag on the floor, his eyes widened when he caught sight of Bobby, "Holy crap, you're standing. How the hell are you standing?"

"Your girl here has got her own tree topper." Bobby informed them, jerking a thumb towards the blonde standing next to him who got an offended look on his face at being called a tree topper.

"Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly, face lighting up happily as she ran over to her Whitelighter, giggling when he lifted her up and spun her around, "Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Fortune Teller." Leo said warmly, smiling down at her as he brought a glowing hand up to her busted face, healing her bruised cheek, broken nose, black eye and split lip, before letting his hand rest on her neck, brushing his thumb on her cheek gently. "How you doing, Kung Fu Barbie?" Phoebe breathed out a chuckle at the old nickname he had given her back when she was blonde before giving him a sad half smile as she shrugged a shoulder halfheartedly, making him wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her into his chest, rubbing her back comfortingly as she grasped his shirt in her hands.

Mouthing a thank you to Leo to which he replied with a wink, Piper turned back to Paige and Dean, "Okay, what is this about Sam leaving?"

"Sammy decided he shouldn't be hunting right now and he thought we should go our separate ways… and I agreed, simple as that." Dean told her, shrugging as if it were no big deal, causing her to narrow her eyes; there was no way that Dean would just let Sam walk away, even after all the crap that had happened between them, there had to be more to the story, there had to be, and if there wasn't, then she was going to beat the ever-loving crap out of him for being such a freaking idiot.

Nodding slowly, Piper turned so she was facing both Paige and Leo, "Paige, this is Leo, our Whitelighter, don't let the angelic looks fool you, he's a pain in the ass. Leo, this is Paige, our little sister, she is also a pain in the ass so I'm sure you two will get along just fine." Piper introduced the two before turning back to Dean, "Let's talk in the kitchen, I made pie." Picking up her now cold tea, she walked towards the kitchen, the heavy footsteps behind her telling her that Dean was following, not that that was a doubt after she mentioned the pie, seriously he was so in love with her pie, she was pretty sure she could get him to dress up in a pink tutu if it meant he could have some. Hmm, that was an interesting thought, she'd have to try it sometime. Shaking her head to get the thought of Dean in a pink tutu out of it, she walked over to the sink, dumping her tea down the drain, she rinsed out the cup before turning around to face Dean who had found the pie and was already digging in. How had he found that? It had still been in the oven. Jeez, that boy was like a damn bloodhound when it came to food.

"So, you want to tell me what's really going on?" Piper questioned, lacing her fingers together as she leaned her arms against the counter, staring at Dean, she watched as he looked up from the pie with a confused expression. "Come on, you can't really expect me to believe that you just agreed and let him go."

"Why does everybody keep saying that I let him go? He's a grown man, he makes his own decisions, I have no control over that." Dean said, leaning back in his chair as he avoided her gaze

"Okay, fine, let me rephrase. You can't really expect me to believe that Sam left after you asked him to stay. Because of course you asked him to stay… _right_?" Piper asked with a severe look in her eyes that told him the answer better be yes or she was going to kick his ass… _yeah_, it was moments like this that made him regret teaching her how to fight. Seeing him look away guiltily, she slapped a palm against her forehead, dragging it down her face as she shook her head, groaning at the sheer stupidity of the male gender. "Why didn't you ask him to stay?" She basically growled the question at him as she tried desperately to stay at least moderately calm… it wasn't working very well.

"Because I can't trust him right now! I spend so much time worrying about him that I can't do my freaking job!" Dean exclaimed, standing up; he wasn't lying, not technically, it was _part_ of the truth. Sighing, Dean leaned against the counter, running a hand through his hair, "… Look, I just… think that Sam and I need some space right now, okay?"

"You just need some space? Okay, that's reasonable." Piper said warmly, smiling sweetly at him as she walked around the counter to stand next to him, reaching up a hand to brush through his hair, she smacked him upside the head harshly.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, woman?!" Dean yelled, rubbing his head as he stared at her warily, wondering what the hell her problem was.

"For treating me like a friggin' idiot! Now why don't you try telling me the truth?" Piper said, raising her eyebrows at him as she leaned her elbow against the counter, resting her head on her hand.

Dean stared at her, sighing, he looked down at the counter, contemplating his choices; on one hand if he told her the truth, she would smack him again, on the other hand, if he didn't tell her the truth, she would smack him again, either way he was screwed. "I… I don't trust him anymore. He lied to me, he chose a demon over me, he beat the crap out of me. And I don't trust him, okay? I don't trust him to have my back, I don't trust him to not go back to demon blood and I certainly don't trust him around you or our kid. _That's_ the truth."

Piper stared at him for a minute before she started whacking him on the arm, following him when he started backing away from her, "You friggin' idjits! What the hell is wrong with you two?! I swear when I get my hands on the two of you, I'm gonna friggin' throttle the both of you!"

"Ow! Knock it off, you crazy lady!" Dean exclaimed, picking up one of the pans and holding it in front of him like a shield as he backed away from the pissed off witch with the ability to blow him up. How did he always get himself into these situations? Honestly. Only him.

"What were you thinking?! Do you honestly believe that Sam would ever hurt me or our child?! Even when he was hopped up on demon blood he wouldn't have done that!" Piper yelled, dragging a hand through her hair frustrated as she once again groaned at the sheer idiocy of the male gender. Squeezing her eyes shut, Piper let out a long breath through her nose in an attempt to calm down; no stress, no more stress, she would stay calm and straighten this situation out, then she would go lock herself in the bathroom, take a nice relaxing bath, and try to forget the utter _idiocy_ of the Winchester brothers… as if that was possible.

Stepping toward him, Piper gently pried the pan out of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the wary look he gave her as he placed his hands on her waist, "Look, I know you're having a hard time forgiving Sam but time apart is not going to make it better. And the fact of the matter is, you two need each other, you were not made to be apart, okay? You two are better together and you know that. So here's what you're going to do, you're gonna call your brother and you're gonna tell him to get his ass back here or I will hunt him down and I can't promise that I won't blow his stubborn ass up."

Chuckling, Dean shook his head, pulling Piper closer to him, he stared down at her wonderingly, "How do I trust him? I mean, I know _logically_ that Sam would never hurt either of you, hell sometimes I think he likes you more then he likes me, but then I see him near you and it takes everything in me not to tackle his gigantic ass away from you. How do I get over that?"

"You get over it because he's your brother. You get over it because he's family and, quite frankly, family's all that we got. You just… get over it. And I know it's not that simple but… you just gotta believe that you'll get through this. And you will. You'll get through this, you two always do." Piper told him softly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck before pulling back, clapping him on the shoulder, "Now go call your brother and tell him to get his gigantic ass back here."

"Yes, ma'am." Dean drawled, smiling at her as he backed away from her, turning around, he made his way to the door

"Oh and while you're at it, don't forget to tell him that in five months he's gonna have a nephew." Piper called over to him, making him freeze at the doorway; eyes widening, he slowly turned back around to face Piper who was looking at him with a wide grin on her face.

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Dean breathed, staring at her wide eyes as he slowly walked back over to her; seeing her nod, a grin started tugging at his lips, "You better not be screwing with me."

"I'm not. You were right, it's a boy." She told him, breathing out a joyful laugh

"A boy? It's a boy? I'm gonna have a son?" He muttered, looking a little dazed before a huge grin spread across his face, letting out a carefree ecstatic laugh, he lifted Piper off her feet and swung her around, making her shriek with laughter, "It's a boy! Woo!" Setting a giggling Piper down, he ran out of the room, shouting at the top of his lungs, "It's a boy! We're gonna have a boy!" Hearing the cheering from the living room, Piper shook her head, laughing so hard her eyes were watering, she sat down, putting a hand on her baby bump as Dean poked his head back in the kitchen, a huge grin still plastered on his face, "I'm gonna go tell Sammy." He told her, jerking a thumb over his shoulder, before he bolted back out of the kitchen, his thundering footsteps telling her that he was going upstairs to call his brother.

Shaking her head, Piper chuckled as she looked down at her swollen stomach, "You have got one crazy ass family, kid, but between you and me, I wouldn't trade them for the world. They may be insane most of the time but they're also pretty awesome and they all love you so much and so do I. You are going to be the most loved –and spoiled- little boy on the face of this planet when you finally get here. I mean, you're not even here yet and we all already love you so much. I can't wait to hold you in my arms but don't come too soon, okay? Or I'll ground you." She told him, a brilliant smile on her face as she talked to her unborn son; feeling him kick, she chuckled, rubbing her stomach, "I'll take that as a yes." Hearing a crash from the living room along with Sam's confused voice, Piper squeezed her eyes shut, sighing, she shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips, "You know, I may love them but they are real pains in my ass. Seriously kid, stay in there as long as you can before you have to deal with this crazy ass bunch." Piper advised, huffing out a laugh as she stood up, walking over to the kitchen door, "Then again I guess crazy is what you get when you mix Halliwells and Winchesters, huh?"

* * *

Okay, that's it, I did it, I finished chapter 12 which by the way is my longest chapter yet! Again I am really sorry about the long wait but I hope this made up for it.

I just want to thank Aryaunderfoot11 for all the help! I could not have done it without you!

I also want to thank all of you for sticking with me, again I hope this chapter makes up for the inexcusably long hiatus.

Now as always if the characters are OOC, tell me. I really hope you all liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it, however if you didn't, tell me so I can do better next time.

I know some of you wanted the baby to be a girl and for those who did, I'm sorry if you're disappointed but I liked Wyatt and I wanted to keep him cannon, it's why I made Dean's alias Chris Wyatt so that I could later use them as names for his and Piper's sons and yes that does mean Chris is going to be coming on, not soon because Wyatt isn't even born yet but soon enough. Also, what do you think Wyatt's middle name should be? Bobby, John, Sam, what do you think?

I want to bring Cas into the story but I'm just not sure I write him very well so if you guys could maybe give me some tips on how to write his character that would be great!

Should I bring Ben or Emma into the story at some point or just leave them out of it? I don't think I would ever really bring Emma in because Dean having a child with another woman could ruin his relationship with Piper but with Ben having been before they even met, I am considering it, especially since I've always thought Ben was actually his biological son so tell me what you think about it, yeah?

Last thing, what do you think I should do for The End? Should I still have Dean being a douche who has lost all hope or do you think that having Piper, Wyatt and Chris would stop that since losing Sam and Bobby wouldn't leave him completely alone? Should I have Paige be with Sam, like have her pull a Phoebe? Or do you think there's just no way she would ever stay with Lucifer, even if he can be an adorable puppy at times? Where should Phoebe and Cole be in that era? Would they be with Piper at the camp, would they side with Lucifer, would they just disappear off the face of the planet? Please tell me what you would like to see, there are just so many ways I could go with that episode that it would really help me if you guys told me what you would like to see.

So review or PM me but either way please give me your opinion on all of this.

Goodnight!

Xxx Dark Goddess2000 Xxx


End file.
